LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES UNIVERSE TIMELINE
by LooneyAces
Summary: A timeline of dates and events that occurred at the Shattered Skies Universe (Classic Looney Tunes Universe). The timeline is shown on what happen before, during and after my stories, except THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW: INFINITY. Please read and review


**Hello everyone, this is LooneyAces. What you are about to read is not a story. The following is a global timeline of events encompassing the continuity of the Shattered Skies Universe (LOONEY TUNES: PHOENIX LEGACY, LOONEY TUNES: THE BELKAN WAR, LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES, LOONEY TUNES: BRAVE ARMS, LOONEY TUNES: SKIES OF DECEPTION, LOONEY TUNES: CHAIN LIMIT, LOONEY TUNES: THE UNSUNG WAR, LOONEY TUNES: SECOND SEASON, LOONATICS UNLEASHED: BRAVE ARMS, LOONATICS UNLEASHED: FIRES OF LIBERATION.). It includes real life references and events and Ace Combat references, and dates, and no offense to some of the events. Looney Tunes and its characters are owned by Warner Bros. and Ace Combat is owned by Namco-Bandai and Project Aces. The fictional characters are mine though. On with the timeline and please review.**

Timeline.

65,000,000 BC- An asteroid strikes the planet, wiping out the dinosaurs.

1600- The Demon of Razgriz becomes a legend or myth in Russia and parts of Europe.

1601- The Belkan Knights are established. The Belkan knights were fierce warriors, that follow the Code of Chivalry. They were founded by a mysterious society in 1601; their mission was to reunify the feudal city-states of all Belka, and diminish the German influence in the region. They fought many wars to gain their way, and find that the peoples of Belka be once again united. In late 1617, a sanction was made, and the Belkan Knights won control over Dinsmark. The nation was split into North Belka and South Belka, shortly afterward, and the peace was uneasy after Belka's transition into the Renaissance World.

1705- The Belkan states north of the Waldreich Mountains unify under North Belka after war or diplomatic action. North Belka then begins plans to unify all of the Belkan states

1721- Estovakia declares independence.

1732- Erusea declares its independence.

1754-1763- French-Indian War.

April 19, 1775- The American Revolutionary War begins. It was a rebellion of thirteen of the North American colonies of Great Britain who declared themselves independent.

June 15, 1775- The United States Army is established.

October 13, 1775- The United States Navy is established.

July 4, 1776- The United States of America declares it's independence from Great Britain. The American Revolutionary War was occurring at the time.

April 11, 1783- The American Revolutionary War ends. The Americans emerge victorious.

1786- The US 3rd Naval Fleet is established.

July 11, 1798- The United States Marine Corps is established.

1803-1806- Belkan-Erusean War.

1812- War of 1812.

1819- North Belka and South Belka join together to unify the Belkan states, forming the Belkan Empire.

August 25, 1825- Uruguay declares its independence from Brazil.

May 17, 1834- Leasath declares its independence from Brazil.

April 12, 1861- The American Civil War begins. It was fought to determine the survival of the Union or independence for the Confederacy.

May 9, 1865- The American Civil War ends. The Union emerge victorious and the Confederacy cease to exist. During the war, the majority of anthro beings fought for the Union.

March 27, 1899- Happy's father, James Bunny, is born in Brooklyn, New York.

April 17, 1899- Daniel's grandfather, Douglas Duck, is hatched in Brooklyn, New York.

February 3, 1900- Happy's mother, Sarah Bunny, is born in Brooklyn, New York.

June 23, 1900- Daniel's grandmother, Helen Duck, is hatched in Queens, New York.

December 17, 1903- The airplane makes its first flight.

July 26, 1908- The Bureau of Investigation, or BOI, is established.

1910- Belka invades Erusea, triggering the Second Belkan-Erusean War.

1913- The Second Belkan-Erusean War ends with an Erusean victory. The conflict ends with the signing of a treaty at Washington DC; Belka relinquishes control of the territories it conquered during the war. The Belkan Empire reorganizes itself into the Belkan Federation.

July 28, 1914- World War 1 begins. James Bunny and Douglas Duck would served with the US Army and fought at the frontline. The airplane is also used for warfare for the first time.

March 8- November 8, 1917- The Russian Revolution. The end of the revolution resulted with the Russian monarchy being overthrown and a communist state being established.

April 1, 1918- The Royal Air Force is established.

June 8, 1918- The Belkan Air Force is established.

November 11, 1918- World War 1 ends. The Allied Forces emerge victorious.

December 30, 1922- The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, better known as the Soviet Union or USSR, is established.

1923- The Estovakian Air Force is established.

1923- A communist government is established in Estovakia and immediately begin ties with the Soviet Union.

1925- James and Sarah ties the knot.

1925- Douglas and Helen ties the knot.

May 6, 1926- Happy Bunny Rabbit is born in Brooklyn, New York. And Milton Bunny is born in Los Angeles, California.

May 24, 1926- Douglas Duck Jr. is hatched in Brooklyn, New York.

July 14, 1927- Piper Duck is hatched in the United States.

August 5, 1927- Lexi Bunny is born in the United States.

September 10, 1927- Heather Duck is hatched in Manhattan, New York.

1935- The Bureau of Investigation, or BOI, is renamed the Federal Bureau of Investigation, or FBI.

1937- The Zone of Endless program is initiated in Nazi Germany. This program would developed aircraft that would be known as ZOE.

September 1, 1939- Nazi Germany invades Poland, thus starting a war across Europe.

1940- Happy starts a relationship with a girl name Alice Bunny.

1940- Douglas and Heather starts a relationship.

December 7, 1941- The Empire of Japan attacks the US naval base of Pearl Harbor. The US enters the war the next day, thus starting World War 2. It also resulted in Happy joining the US Army Air Forces.

1942- Douglas Duck Junior joins the US Army.

1943- James Bunny dies of illness.

1943- The Looney Commandos is formed, with Douglas Duck Jr being their leader. At the same year, the Special Tactical Fighter Squadron 'Scarface' is established, with Happy being the flight lead.

August 19-25, 1944- The Liberation of Paris occurs. During the battle, the Looney Commandos, with the help of their Allied comrades and the French Resistance, defeated the Nazi forces. Douglas fought against Nazi officer Von Vulture and defeated him. A Nazi spy name Hatta Mari is captured by the Looney Commandos and becomes a POW.

May 8, 1945- The war in Europe ends and Nazi Germany is defeated. Happy becomes the first ever anthropomorphic ace pilot, along with his wingmen, Lexi Bunny and Piper Duck. During the war, Happy manage to shoot down the ZOE aircraft, including a top secret aircraft known as ADF-01 ZOE.

August, 1945- The US drops the first atomic bombs on the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. It was the first time nuclear weapons is used in a war.

September 2, 1945- World War 2 ends. The Allied Forces emerge victorious.

September 18, 1945- The United States Air Force is established.

October 24, 1945- The United Nations is established.

1946- The Federal Erusean Air Force is established.

1947- The Cold War between the United States and the Soviet Union begins.

1948-1949- The Berlin Blockade occurs and it was the first major international crisis of the Cold War.

April 4, 1949- The North Atlantic Treaty Organization or NATO is established.

1950-1953- Korean War.

1953- ACME Corporation is established.

May 14, 1955- The Warsaw Pact was signed, establishing a mutual defense arrangement subscribed to by eight communist states in Eastern Europe, including the Soviet Union and Estovakia.

November 1, 1955- The Vietnam War begins.

October 4, 1957- The Soviet Union launches Sputnik, the first man-made satellite, thus starting the space race.

1958- Douglas Jr. and Heather ties the knot.

January 31, 1958- The US launches their first satellite Explorer 1.

July 29, 1958- The National Aeronautics and Space Administration, better known as NASA, is established.

1959- Happy and Alice ties the knot.

August 27, 1961- Joseph Bunny is born in Brooklyn, New York.

November 3, 1961- Daniel Duck is hatched in Brooklyn, New York.

June 24, 1962- Rebecca Duck is hatched in Manhattan, New York.

July 20, 1962- Frank Russo Duck is hatched in Newark, New Jersey.

October 14-28, 1962- The Cuban Missile Crisis occurs at this time. It was a 13 day confrontation between the Soviet Union and Cuba and the United States. It was this point that the Cold War came closest to turning into nuclear conflict.

December 5, 1962- Jessica Bunny is born in Queens, New York.

January 25, 1963- Susan Duck is hatched in Newark, New Jersey.

June 27, 1963- Ricardo Conejito is born in Montevideo, Uruguay.

1964- The Anthro Civil Rights Movement begins.

May 7, 1964- Wolfgang Buchner is born in Belka.

December 31, 1964- Blake and John Bunny are born in Los Angeles, California.

1965- Happy's wife, Alice Bunny, is killed in a car crash.

April 15, 1965- Monica Conejita is born in Los Angeles, California.

May 1, 1965- Carmen Conejita is born in Montevideo, Uruguay.

June 6, 1965- Friedrich Schmidt is born in Dinsmark, Belka.

October 20, 1967- Larry Hase is born in Dinsmark, Belka.

1968- The Anthro Civil Rights Movement ends. The Anthros has the freedom they've been fighting for and Happy is a key person in the movement.

July 20, 1969- American astronauts Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin, and Michael Collins became the first men to land on the moon, with Armstrong becoming the first man to walk on the moon's surface.

1970- At some point, John and Blake's family move to Acmetropolis, West Virginia.

1970- Belkan scientist Anton Kupchenko is appointed lead of Project Pendragon, whose objective is to produce weapons intended for national security purposes.

March 24, 1970- Patrick James Beckett is born in the United States.

April 4, 1970- Peter Thomas is born in Belka.

1971- Helen Duck dies. Douglas dies minutes later.

1972- Sarah Bunny dies.

1973- Monica's family moves to Acmetropolis.

1974- The Erusean Aeronautics and Space Administration, better known as EASA, is established.

March 10, 1975- Ashley Bernitz is born in Belka. He is the youngest brother of Laura and Fabian Bernitz.

April 30, 1975- The Vietnam War ends.

September 2, 1975- Jack Bartlett is born in the United States.

March 20, 1976- Michael Heimeroth is born in Belka. He is the youngest brother of Felix Heimeroth.

December 24, 1979- The Soviet Union invades Afghanistan, thus starting the Soviet war in Afghanistan.

1981- John and Blake's mother, Maria Bunny, dies from illness.

April 12, 1981- The Space Shuttle Columbia lifts off from the Kennedy Space Center on its maiden flight, thus starting the space shuttle program.

1985- Wolfgang Buchner joins the Belkan Air Force.

1985- Project Pendragon is initiated.

1985- The Belkan Air Force sends the Silber Squadron to intercept and destroy a group of unknown aircraft flying over Belkan airspace.

1986- Joseph Bunny joins the USAF, but he is honorably discharged due to bad health.

January 4, 1986- The South Belka Munitions Factory conducts the first flight of the ADFX-01/02 Morgan.

1987- Friedrich Schmidt joins the Belkan Army.

May 9, 1987- Freddie Durant is born in the United States

August 2, 1987- Jason Pollini is born in the United States.

September 19, 1987- Stephan Palmer is born in the United States.

October 23, 1987- Franz Altman is born in Erusea.

1988- The Belkan Federal Law Review begins. At the same year, Franz Altman and his family moved to the United States.

January 15, 1988- Charles Dog is born in the United States.

March 5, 1988- Joseph and Jessica Bunny ties the knot.

April 5, 1988- Daniel and Rebecca Duck ties the knot.

April 14, 1988- John and Monica ties the knot.

May 4, 1988- Frank and Susan ties the knot.

July 17, 1988- Buster Dawg is born in the United States.

August 11, 1988- Dave Bunny is born in Farbanti, Erusea.

February 15, 1989- The Soviet war in Afghanistan ends. However, the war resulted in the founding of the terrorist organization Al-Qaeda.

February 28, 1989- Daisy Bunny is born in Farbanti, Erusea.

June 23, 1989- Herman and Hans Stockente is hatched in Farbanti, Erusea.

July 4, 1989- Victoria Russo Duck is hatched in Newark, New Jersey.

1990- Blake now serves in the USAF. Ricardo serves in the Fuerza Aerea Uruguaya. Peter Thomas joins the Belkan Army.

September 19, 1990- Dave Bunny's sister Allison Bunny is born.

1990-1991- Persian Gulf War.

March 17, 1991- Brandon and Jacob Bunny are born in Brooklyn, New York.

June 6, 1991- Desmond Rabbit is born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

November 11, 1991- Michael Russo Duck is hatched in Newark, New Jersey.

December 12, 1991- The Belkan government enters a state of unrest. During this time, the public calls for order to be restored. Amidst the chaos, the right-wing party, the Rald Party, led by Waldemarr Rald, assumes control of Belka, with the objective of restoring peace and stability within its borders.

December 25, 1991- Kate Bunny is born in Acmetropolis, West Virginia.

December 25, 1991- The Cold War ends. The Soviet Union collapses, being later replaced by the Russian Federation.

January 3, 1992- A democratic government is formed in Estovakia.

April 6, 1992- Bosnian War begins.

September 2, 1992- Russia announces the development of the Scinfaxi submarine in a conference in Moscow.

December 30, 1992- Derek Hare is born in San Francisco, California.

1993- Ashley Bernitz and Michael Heimeroth joins the Belkan Air Force.

1993- Blake is transferred to Valais Air Base in England and Larry joins the USAF.

February 26, 1993- A terrorist bomb is detonated below New York's twin towers of the World Trade Center, resulting in six casualties.

March 16, 1993- Justin Matthews is born in the United States.

April 3, 1993- Jack Robinson is born in the United States.

July 27, 1993- Bugs Bunny is born in Brooklyn, New York.

September 19, 1993- Stepan Bunny is born in Farbanti, Erusea.

December 30, 1993- Vanessa Hare is born in San Francisco, California.

April 17, 1994- Daffy Duck is hatched in Brooklyn, New York.

July 10, 1994- Alvin and Lola Bunny are born in Acmetropolis, West Virginia.

August 1, 1994- Camilla Cottontail is born in Acmetropolis, West Virginia.

September 5, 1994- An asteroid first labeled '1994XF04', and later named 'Ulysses', was discovered and is on a collision course with Earth by the International Astronomist Union. The US government calls for the world's nations to meet on the subject. During the conference, the United Nations, NATO, IAU, ACME, NASA, EASA, and NMD agencies meet and begins to prepare plans to destroy the Ulysses.

October 4, 1994- Douglas Duck Jr. dies.

November 17, 1994- Veronica Bunny is born in Brooklyn, New York.

December 1, 1994- Tina Russo Duck is hatched in Newark, New Jersey.

March 25, 1995- Belka discovers natural resources in France. As a result, the country invades the nations surrounding it and begins the Belkan War. The war engulfs the planet. The Belkan forces quickly gain the upper hand by occupying France, Germany, Spain, Erusea and England. Nearly all of England is lost to the Belkan military. The United States and the Russian Federation declares war with Belka.

April 2, 1995- Battle of Valais Air Base: As the Belkan Air Force sends heavy bombers to destroy England's last line of defense, the Valais Air Base, two unknown USAF pilots, Blake Bunny (Cipher) and Larry Hase (Pixy) are sent on an impossible mission, along with the Royal Air Force's Vortex Squadron and the Russian Air Force's Sneg Squadron,to intercept them. The Galm Team is formed, with Larry put under Blake's command without previously knowing each other. To everyone's surprise, the two manage to shoot down all ten bombers and their escorts before they reach the base.

April 15, 1995- Battle of Arlon: Blake and Larry participate in the Battle of Arlon and destroy the Belkan ground forces along Route 171, securing a transportation route for the Allied counterattack. The mission was a success and London is liberated in 24 hours. Blake and Larry also meets John Bishop, Also known as AWACS EagleEye.

April 20, 1995- First battle of B7R: The Galm Team serves as a distraction for the Belkan military, intruding into the Strategic Airspace B7R, 'The Round Table', while the Allied Forces elsewhere launch the Offensive Campaign No. 4101. The Belkans send the Rot, Grun, and Indigo Teams after Galm, but Blake and Larry defeat them, much to both side's surprise. This mission is emotional for Blake because B7R is the site where his parents met during a battle during World War Two.

April 24, 1995- Battle of Futuro Canal: The Galm, Vortex, and Sneg Teams participate in the Battle for the Futuro Canal, opposed by the Belkan Navy, Army, and Air Force, including the Winds of Futuro aces. The campaign itself consists of three consecutive operations. Operation Gelnikos, Operation Round Hammer, and Operation Costner. Galm participates in Operation Costner in which they and the Allied planes escort the US 3rd Naval Fleet and its state-of-the-art aircraft carrier USS Kestrel as they cross the canal. The mission was a success.

May 12, 1995- Battle of Solis Ortus: Blake and Larry cover the landing of the US Army 101st Airborne Division in Solis Ortus, southwest of France's capital Paris, preparatory to the latter's liberation.

May 13, 1995- Europe Complete Liberation: The Galm, Vortex, Sneg, Altair Teams and a French squadron takes part in the Liberation of Paris. Halfway through the battle, the Parisians starts attacking the Belkans, taking over some fortified positions. After the Belkan forces retreat from the city, the Gelb Team is dispatched against Galm but is shot down. Later that day, Berlin, Madrid, and Farbanti is liberated. This is the turning point in the Belkan War.

May 17, 1995- Battle of Mt. Ivrea: Galm, Vortex, Sneg, and several Allied squadrons assault the South Belkan defensive perimeter, the Hydrian Line, near Mount Ivrea and destroy much of the installation. After the battle, news arrive that an Allied squadron was mysteriously destroyed, as revealed later, by the Belkan long-range laser super weapon Excalibur.

May 18, 1995- Construction of the Strategic Orbital Linear Gun (SOLG) begins.

May 19, 1995- Battle of Schayne Plains: The Belkan second line of defense on the Schayne Plains consists of two anti-aircraft bases and a large number of fighter aircraft. Three strike teams, Alpha, Beta, and Theta Teams, assault the plains simultaneously. Blake also meets his future enemy and fellow FEAF (Federal Erusean Air Force) pilot Edgar Grint and his squadron, the Albireo Squadron. Galm joins Theta Team in which they, Albireo, and the Allied planes engage the BAF over the plains, preventing them from interfering with Alpha and Beta Teams, including Vortex and Sneg Teams. After the plains are cleared, the Allied transport planes and their escorts find themselves under attack by Excalibur. Only a few, among them Galm, Vortex, Sneg, Albireo Squadrons, make it back to base.

May 23, 1995- Excalibur Downfall: The Galm, Vortex, Sneg, Albireo, and Crow Squadrons are dispatch to destroy the Excalibur on the Tauberg plateau. Blake meets his future wingman Patrick 'PJ' James Beckett (Crow 3) for the first time. Repeatedly fired upon by Excalibur, the Galm Team manage to destroy three jamming facilities and four laser RTLS Laser Cannons before taking down the Excalibur itself.

May 28, 1995- Operation Battle-Axe: The Galm Team is dispatched to the Round Table to support the Allied aircraft in the largest aerial battle of the Belkan War, Operation Battle-Axe. Despite losses on both sides, Blake's assistance turns the tide of battle to Allied favor, earning him the title 'The Demon Lord of the Round Table'. Even the elite Belkan ace squadrons Schwarze, Schnee, and Silber Teams is unable to stop him and Larry. During the battle, Wolfgang Buchner (Huckebein) refuses to follow an order to release a nuclear weapon on a Belkan city, and is accused of treason. Pursued by the Schwarze Team, he attempts to lose his pursuers in the middle of Operation Battle-Axe. While Galm inadvertently distracts his pursuers, Buchner is shot down by Ashley Bernitz (Grabacr), along with Jack Bartlett (HeartBreak One). Blake manages to shoot down Bernitz and Michael Heimeroth (Ofnir) during the battle.

June 1, 1995- Battle of Hoffnung: Galm, Vortex, Sneg, Albireo, and Crow Teams escort Allied bombers on a precision bombing run at the Belkan industrial center Hoffnung, which however quickly devolves into indiscriminate saturation bombing. Larry and PJ engage in a heated discussion about justifiability of such actions. Soon thereafter, the Belkans resort to scorched earth tactics to prevent their advanced technologies from falling into enemy hands.

June 6, 1995- Nuclear Catastrophe of 1995: Galm and Crow Teams are sent to reinforce the Allied assault on Sudentor. While they are passing over the Stier Castle in the Waldreich Mountains, however, their objective is changed to shooting down a squadron of Belkan strategic bombers believed to carry nuclear weapons. Although the US planes are successful, seven nuclear bombs are set off across Waldreich. In the ensuing confusion, Larry deserts and fires upon Blake before fleeing the airspace and disappears. Blake and PJ makes it back to base.

June 7-10, 1995- The government of Belka undergoes vital reforms following the June 6 disaster.

June 13, 1995- Battle of Mt. Schirm: PJ joins Galm Team as Blake's wingman, since Larry is believed to be MIA. Together, Blake and PJ destroy the Belkan air base and storage facilities at Mt. Schirm, where Belkan forces attempt to rally. Heierlark Air Base in Allied territory is accessible for repairs and rearmament. During the mission, they spot a colossal hanger, unaware that it was used to house the XB-0 Hresvelgr.

June 20, 1995- Battle of Anfang: Concurrently with the peace that officially ends the Belkan War in Lumen, Germany, three strike teams comprised entirely of American, British, and Russian pilots, including Galm, Vortex, and Sneg Teams, are sent to Anfang to eliminate the remaining Belkan military hideouts there. Galm joins the Jupiter Strike Team in which they and other pilots fend off the last remaining Belkan pilots who attempt to protect Anfang. After the mission, PJ observes that their opponents were far too many and well-equipped to be simple 'remnant forces'.

September 1, 1995- Construction of the SOLG is abandoned.

October 15, 1995- Acmetropolis University, assisted by the Acme Institute's observations, calculated the exact trajectory of the Ulysses asteroid. At approximately 3:30PM US Eastern Standard Time on July 3rd, 2009, the asteroid would be in close proximity with the planet. The two universities calculated that the asteroid would impact the northern hemisphere with the force of 2,000,000 nuclear bombs and upon impact the world would be plunged into a nuclear winter.

December 14, 1995- Bosnian War ends.

December 25, 1995- XB-0 Downfall: Half a year after the peace ceremony, the Belkan officers pull a coup d'état, and together with some Allied ace, form the terrorist organization 'A World With No Boundaries'. After bombing Lumen with their colossal mobile command platform XB-0 Hresvelgr, they proceed to deal heavy damage to Valais Air Base. Galm Team is the only squadron that can takeoff and gives chase to Hresvelgr, catching it up with it over Waldreich. They are engaged by Spain's renegade Espada Team but defeats them before taking down the Hresvelgr itself. As the Hresvelgr crashes, Blake receives a short encrypted message from Larry.

December 31, 1995- Third battle of B7R: A World With No Boundaries is revealed to be based around the Avalon Dam near Anfang. En route to the dam, the Galm Team is ambushed above the Round Table by elite ace squadrons, allied with the AWWNB, Sorcerer, Gault, and Wizard. The Demon Lord once again defends his title and proceeds towards the dam. Before the mission, Blake learns that his brother's family, his whole family, and his idol, Colonel Happy Bunny Rabbit's family are in danger.

December 31, 1995- Operation Point Blank: Since the AWWNB possesses a Belkan nuclear super weapon V2, targeting London, Moscow, Tokyo, Buenos Aires, Washington DC, New York City, and Acmetropolis, a large number of British and American aircraft are dispatched to the Avalon Dam to destroy it, spearheaded by the Galm Team. Blake and PJ are the only planes to make it through the anti-air defenses and proceed to destroy the underground V2 controls in an intense tunnel flight. Their celebration, however, is cut short when Larry, now allied with AWWNB, returns with the ADFX-02 Morgan and shoots a laser at Blake. PJ shields Blake with his aircraft and is shot down and killed.

December 31, 1995- Duel over Avalon Dam: Immediately after PJ is shot down, Blake and Larry engage each other in a duel over the skies of Avalon. The first battle was fought with Larry using a Zoisite TLS pod. After the pod was destroyed, his MPBM's were Solo Wing's weapon of choice for the second battle, yet Blake defeated him again. The third battle was the toughest of all, as Larry's ECMP created a barrier that prevented any solid weaponry from penetrating the rear of his plane forcing Blake to 'joust'. This battle was also difficult as Larry launched his V2 nuclear MIRV missile. After shooting down Larry one last time, the V2 self-destructs, Larry manages to bail out and is nursed back to health by Belkan civilians. Blake flies off back to Valais Air Base. After the incident, AWWNB conceded defeat, and the war was officially over. However, the threat of the V2 wasn't over. In fact, it was just the beginning.

January 1, 1996- The Allied Forces acquire the ADFX-01/02 Morgan from the South Belkan Munitions Plant.

January 25, 1996- The Belkan' Grey Men' is established. The group is formed by hardliners and nationalists in the highest echelons of the Belkan military. They will start beginning a set of terrorist attacks on Allied Force' nations, mostly the United States and Russia. The Grey Men is founded by a Belkan Army Major General name Friedrich Schmidt.

February 23, 1996- Belka's new government signs a treaty with the Allied Forces. The United States and Russia provide the western countries with support to rebuild after the Belkan War. Belka begins its road to recovery and goes into a period of reform. As a show of 'good will' between the US and Belka, the US military incorporates an entire fighter squadron, comprised of Belkan Aces from the last war. One pilot name Ashley Bernitz joins the USAF, along with his squadron, Grabacr, by orders of the Grey Men, and forms the 8492nd Squadron. At the same time, Michael Heimeroth and the Ofnir Squadron joins the Russian Air Force, also by orders of the Grey Men. And the area of South Belka became a US territory and it's now renamed Nord America, and Belka is renamed the Principality of Belka.

April 20, 1996- The US President addressed all ambassadors and leaders of all nations. He announced that the Ulysses asteroid would, in fact, impact the planet. He also announced that a special project to stop the collision would be initiated.

April 26, 1996- While vacationing in the Uruguayan capital of Montevideo, Blake meets Carmen Conejita and it was love at first site. Blake also meets Carmen's older brother Ricardo, a fellow Fuerza Aerea Uruguaya pilot and a huge fan of Blake. They became friends and Blake and Carmen started dating and Carmen eventually moved to the US and granted citizenship.

May 6, 1996- Despite already participating in the project being run by the United States, the country of Erusea planned a side project. It was to be constructed on the Twinkle Islands, north off the Russian mainland. This Erusean Project would produce a super-hardened ICBM missile base known as 'Megalith'. Erusea also promise not to use it as a weapon of war.

May 14, 1996- A third project was underway to stop Ulysses. This weapon was only funded, constructed and operated by the Federal Republic of Estovakia. This weapon was located in the vicinity of Sonne Island, off the northern coast of Estovakia. This weapon was known as the 'Chandelier'. Estovakia promise not to use it as a weapon of war.

June 2, 1996- The United States decides to build the Stonehenge Turret Network, a battery of rail guns capable of targeting and destroying asteroid fragments in orbit. This is the US response to the threat of the Ulysses asteroids. Construction begins immediately. Many US allied nations participate in its construction. Stonehenge is to be created within Washington DC and Acmetropolis. The US promise not to use it as a weapon of war.

June 24, 1996- The 'Falcons of Dawn' are formed and begin terrorist operations against the United States.

July 1, 1996- The Belkan Grey Men bombs the US embassy in London, resulting in 29 killed, and dozens more injured.

July 5, 1996- The world's nations is becoming aware of the existence of the Belkan Grey Men.

July 16, 1996- The surviving members of the Wizard Squadron formulate a plot to assassinate the President of the United States. However, one of the members leaks out information on the plan, leading to a stand-off with the US Special Forces. Some members are killed and others are captured.

August 14, 1996- The Grey Men tries to assassinate a top US official but fails.

September 2, 1996- A Russian article is published and tells of a new super-ship, known officially as the Scinfaxi-Class Submarine. Though still in development, it was hailed as the 'Battleship of the new age'. The US Secretary of State had stated that the ships were similar to that of the Dragonet-class submarine that was used by Nazi Germany and destroyed by Happy and the Scarface Squadron during World War Two. Questions were raised about this finding.

October 1, 1996- The Belkan Raid Party is dismantled. It was also discovered that Belkan leader Waldemarr Rald was involved to an unknown extent in the creation of the terrorist organization A World With No Boundaries.

November 9, 1996- Blake and Carmen ties the knot.

April 1, 1997- Tina's family moves to Acmetropolis.

June, 1997- The world superpowers declares the Belkan Grey Men a terrorist organization and the Belkan government condemns them.

March 1, 1998- Bugs and Daffy's families moved to Acmetropolis.

May 6, 1998- Erusea conducts the maiden flight of the X-02 Wyvern.

2000- The Belkan Grey Men commits a terrorist attack by setting off a bomb at Heierlark Air Base in Nord America. The attack resulted in five causalities and a dozen more injured.

October 12, 2000- The United States Navy destroyer USS Cole is bombed by Al-Qaeda terrorists at Aden, Yemen. The attack resulted in 17 American sailors killed and 39 were injuried.

May 8, 2001- The Grey Men attacks the US embassy in Dinsmark, Belka.

September 11, 2001- The September 11 attacks takes place. It was a coordinated attack carried out by the terrorist organization Al-Qaeda. The attacks involved four hijacked airliners being crashed in major areas of the US infrastructure, two crashing into each of the twin towers of New York's World Trade Center, one crashed at the Pentagon and the last crashed at a field in Pennsylvania. The attack caused nearly three thousand deaths. Jessica's brother Richard has survived the collapse of the towers that day as a FDNY fireman. The 8492nd Squadron was also scrambled to intercept one of the hijacked airliners that day.

October 7, 2001- The United States starts the War on Terror as a response to the September 11th attacks. This resulted in an international military campaign to eliminate Al-Qaeda and other militant organizations, including the Falcons of Dawn and the Grey Men. The United States and many other non-NATO and NATO nations, including Erusea, Belka, and Estovakia participate in the conflict. The war starts with the War in Afghanistan.

October 11, 2001- Erusea orders production of the X-02 as a response to the September 11 attacks.

2002- Milton Bunny dies.

2003- Heather Duck dies.

March 20, 2003- The Iraq War begins.

August 14, 2003- The Grey Men attacks the Russian embassy in Estovakia.

2004- Larry Hase joins the US Army.

2005- The Belkan terrorist group the Falcons of Dawn have been confirmed to be responsible for seven terrorist attacks against the United States.

August, 2005- The Tunesquad and Jocks gangs are formed, with the Tunesquad consist of a group known as 'Looney Tunes' and Bugs Bunny being the leader.

September, 2005- Kate Bunny enters a relationship with Desmond Rabbit.

April, 2006- A group of Belkan Grey Men agents hijacks a US destroyer of the coast of Africa. After a four hour confrontation, the agents were killed by US Navy Seals and Belkan Special Forces.

June, 2006- The Grey Men commits simultaneous attacks. The first was committed at the Sudentor International Airport at Nord America. The next was committed at the British embassy at South Korea. A third attack was committed at the Moscow International Airport at Russia, and a fourth attack occurred at the German embassy in Washington DC. The attacks resulted in 200 casualties and more injured. A fifth attempt was foiled by the FBI and led to the arrest of 12 Grey Men agents.

August, 2006- Bugs enters a relationship with a girl name Honey Bunny. The two never kissed during the relationship.

September, 2006- Lola enters a relationship with a boy name Dylan McBunny. The two never kissed during the relationship.

December 15, 2006- A fascist right-wing party takes power in Erusea.

February, 2007- Hostilities begin to rise between Erusea and the United States. US troops are ordered to pull out of Erusea's bordering countries in order to avoid conflict.

March, 2007- Bugs enters a state of depression when Honey dumps him after she cheated on him and she demanded a school transfer in order to be with her new boyfriend. This took a deep toll on Bugs since Honey said that no girl would never date him. This hurt Bugs' pride and self-esteem and his best friend Daffy tries to help him.

August, 2007- A young Erusean name Herman Stockente joins the Federal Erusean Army.

October, 2007- The Grey Men is confirmed to be responsible for a few terrorist attacks in Nord America.

May, 2008- Lola's relationship with Dylan ends when she discovers that he has been cheating on her and then starts abusing her like she was his property. Alvin defends Lola by beating Dylan up.

June, 2008- Jacob joins the USAF and Brandon, along with his friend Desmond, joins the US Army.

August, 2008- A young Erusean name Otto Neumann joins the Federal Erusean Army.

August 26, 2008- Bugs, Daffy, and the Tunesquad's first day of high school. Bugs and Daffy meets Alvin Bunny and became friends. They also met Lola Bunny and they also became friends. Daffy meets Tina in his science class and develops a love interest with her.

August 27, 2008- Bugs develops a love interest in Lola.

September 6, 2008- Daffy and Tina starts a relationship.

September 8, 2008- Bugs saves Lola from Dylan McBunny.

May 7, 2009- A Belkan name Oswald Eisenberg is born in Dinsmark, Belka

July 3, 2009- On Friday, July 3rd, 2009 at exactly 3:30PM US Eastern Standard Time, the Ulysses finally reached Earth's vicinity. It then, unexpectedly, split into more than a thousand pieces as it passed the Roche Limit. Many of these Ulysses fragments then plummeted to Earth. The world's nations did not expect this happening, but reacted quickly. Stonehenge engaged the larger fragments of the Ulysses asteroid and did its best to protect the planet. Still, hundreds of asteroid fragments smashed into the North American and European Continents. In Europe alone, over 500,000 people perished within the first two weeks, and damage was estimated to be the equivalent of 18 months of the total GDP for the entire continent. Some countries were spared of impact, but several other countries, including the United States, Erusea, and Estovakia were badly hit by Ulysses fragments. A notable example of a fragment fell on the city of downtown Farbanti. Many people were killed and thousands more were injured. Parts of the city itself were flooded and the fragment left a crater which would be named Ryker Crater. The fragments of the asteroid had such impact that the North American and European Continents had suffered extreme damage along with other nations.

August 3, 2009- A young Erusean name Dave Bunny, and his girlfriend name Daisy Bunny, joins the Federal Erusean Air Force.

May, 2010- Victoria starts a relationship with a duck name Ryan Mallard.

June, 2010- The European Refugee Dispute occurs during this time and results in Erusea's new hostility towards the United States. This event begins this year and last until 2012.

August 5, 2010- A Belkan name Thomas Becker is born in Belka.

September 9, 2010- Bryan Walker is born in Nord America.

July 8- 21, 2011- The space shuttle program comes to an end after the launch and landing of space shuttle Atlantis.

September, 2011- Michael starts a relationship with a female duck name Megan Duck.

December 15, 2011- The Iraq War ends.

May 7, 2012- Allen Hamilton is born in Nord America.

June 2, 2012- The Tunesquad's graduation from McKimson High School.

June 3, 2012- A young Erusean name Stepan Bunny joins the Federal Erusean Air Force.

June 15, 2012- The Tunesquad settles in at Acmetropolis University.

June 17, 2012- Daffy suffers a nightmare on future events in his life. He is now worried for Tina.

June 29, 2012- A young Erusean name Johann Schultz joins the Federal Erusean Army.

July 3, 2012- The Erusean military suddenly puts Stonehenge under its authority undetected. All communications with personnel in the facility are lost. During the raid of the facility, one of the guns received a direct bomb hit and was rendered useless.

July 4, 2012- Bugs gets into a argument with Dash Bunny. When he said he'll join the USAF, his friends doubt him about being the best. This upsets him and said that he'll prove to them that he can be the best fighter pilot. Except for Alvin and Daffy, this is the last time the Tunesquad will see Bugs again in a year.

July 5, 2012- Bugs signs for the USAF and begins training and he meets Sergeant Harrison. Blake Bunny becomes Bugs' teacher.

July 8, 2012- Bugs passes training and gets promoted to Air Force Airman. He is assigned to fly the F-16C.

July 10, 2012- Invasion of America: On Tuesday, July 10th at exactly 4:30AM, New York City, Boston, Washington DC, and Acmetropolis is suddenly attacked by unknown forces. In Acmetropolis, Route 7 of Acmetropolis University is damaged and other parts of the city are up in flames. The USAF scrambles all pilots, including Sergeant Harrison, Blake, and Bugs. American forces are ordered to hold off against all enemy bombers, who are discovered to be part of the Federal Erusean Air Force, and succeed in doing so. However, Stonehenge fires unexpectedly and wipes out half of all allied aircraft. Then, the newly formed Yellow Squadron, led by Dave Bunny (Yellow 13), arrives and engages the USAF fighters. Afterwards, the supporting AWACS tells all pilots to give up Acmetropolis. All comply, except Harrison, Blake, and Bugs. Bugs doesn't want to leave his family and friends behind, mostly Lola. But when the AWACS aircraft gets shot down by Stonehenge, Bugs gives up and retreats to the west, along with Harrison, Blake, and the Galm Team. Everyone escapes and heads for Las Vegas. Desmond was fighting enemy troops when the evacuation order was given. Although he doesn't want to leave Kate behind, he managed to escape with his battalion. Hours later, Daffy and Tina meets Sergeant Neumann and Private Schultz at Tina's house.

August 22, 2012- Stonehenge Assault Fails: During their retreat, the US forces stopped at Las Vegas. During this time, they planned a high risk operation to disable Stonehenge. For this effort, they commissioned a special squadron consisting of 24 experienced pilots, one half flying F-15C fighters for air superiority, and the other half flying F-15E's for long-range attacks. An opportunity presented itself, and the operation was started. As the Eagle formation approached Stonehenge, the AWACS accompanying them detected five unidentified aircraft approaching them. Much to their disbelief, the five Erusean pilots shot down all USAF aircraft and the mission ended in an absolute failure. As a result, US forces are ordered to withdraw from the continent. Bugs, Harrison, and Blake and the Galm Team heads for North Point, Hawaii and Las Vegas surrendered to Erusea days later. It was later confirmed that the five unknown aircraft was the Yellow Squadron and shockingly, former members of the Albireo Squadron. US Central Command then forbids all pilots from engaging them, except Galm Squadron.

September 11, 2012- On the evening of September 11, the American diplomatic mission at Benghazi, Libya gets under attack by militants, resulting in the deaths of four Americans. Despite being at war with Erusea, the US increased security worldwide at various diplomatic and military facilities and began investigating the attack.

September 18, 2012- While on a routine combat air patrol over the Comona Islands, an US Navy F-14 intercepts two FEAF SU-37s which penetrate Comona airspace. The two aircraft belong to the mysterious elite Yellow Squadron. One of the Erusean aircraft jumps the F-14 and shoots it down. Fortunately, both crewmen of the stricken Tomcat are able to eject safely and are later rescued. Later that afternoon, an USAF A-10 intercepts an FEAF TU-95 Bear bomber near Newfield Island. Though the Erusean aircraft here makes no hostile acts, it was becoming apparent to US commanders that something major is going to happen. By 6:35 that evening, word was sent out from US HQ at North Point to pull all forces in the region at Defense Condition Delta. Curfews and mandatory blackouts were ordered and the public was informed that these conditions were to be enforced. It was also on this day that the USAF formed the elite 118th Tactical Fighter Squadron 'Mobius'. USAF squadrons Omega and Viper, and Navy squadrons Rapier and Halo are randomly selected to join the 118th. Bugs is informed that he'll be the flight lead of the Mobius Squadron.

September 19, 2012- Battle of Newfield Island: Erusean Secret Agents destroy the USAF early warning system. A large force of Erusean TU-95 Bear long-range heavy bombers flies towards North Point, from Rigley Air Base. The USAF scrambles the Mobius Squadron to go after them. Bugs is joined by and meets rookie pilots Jason Pollini (Omega 1), Buster Dawg (Viper 1), and Navy pilots Charles Dog (Rapier 1) and Freddie Durant (Halo 1). Bugs is also join by rookie AWACS operator Stephan Palmer (SkyEye). Stephan gives Bugs the callsign Mobius 1. Bugs and his fellow wingmen successfully made contact with the Erusean bombers and its escorts over Newfield Island. Bugs single-handedly shot down the bombers and escorts, but Newfield City had suffered heavy damage from an Erusean bomber, which dropped its bombs trying to escape. This day is also Stephan's birthday and he becomes the official AWACS for the Mobius Squadron. It's also that day the Mobius roster meets Commander Edward Donaldson.

September 20, 2012- Daffy and Tina meets Captain Herman Stockente.

September 25, 2012- Rigley Air Base continues to pose serious threat to North Point.

September 29, 2012- The Erusean government demands unconditional surrender and threats made to attack civilians. The US government and military refused to surrender.

September 30, 2012- Bugs meets Desmond Rabbit and becomes friends.

October 5, 2012- Battle over Rigley Air Base: US GHQ scrambles the Mobius Squadron to attack Rigley Air Base. Erusean Command had sent a large force of TU-95 bombers to Rigley, in preparation of attacking North Point again. The bombers are caught on the ground and the parking ramp at Rigley is turned into a junkyard thanks to Bugs.

October 5, 2012- Alvin, Lola, Kate, Daffy, and Tina meets Yellow Squadron member Dave Bunny (Yellow 13), and get along. They also meet Daisy Bunny (Yellow 4), and Stepan Bunny (Yellow 12). Dave also obtains a kill score of 64.

October 10, 2012- Battle over Mt. Shezna: Bugs and his fellow wingmen attacks 'The Northern Eye', a large radar facility atop Mt. Shezna in the northern area of Alaska. This radar facility has been monitoring all US ground movements and giving guidance to ground and air forces to further delay a US withdrawal from the continent. Bugs successfully disabled the Northern Eye and US forces successfully withdrew their trapped ground forces from Alaska to North Point in order to prepare for a US counterattack.

October 12, 2012- Erusean High Command dispatched their 'Invincible' Aegir Fleet to San Francisco to prepare for an all-out invasion of Hawaii.

October 13, 2012- A meeting of all high ranking US generals and commanders takes place to discuss their concerns about Stonehenge and the impact it would have an US invasion plans. Another concern was about the FEAF's elite Yellow Squadron, who are flying out of Acmetropolis since the attack, had been protecting the cannon.

October 16, 2012- At this time, Stepan falls in love with an American female rabbit name Camilla Cottontail, and Camilla starts to have feelings for him. Despite that their countries are at war with each other and her parents preventing her from seeing him, Stepan and Camilla starts a relationship.

October 18, 2012- The USAF attacks Stonehenge with five F-15Es, five A-10s, and four F-35s. Flying escort are sent in, but once again, the results are disastrous. Only two of the fourteen aircraft return safely back to North Point, but very badly damaged. After debriefing the pilots, it's discovered that now Stonehenge has a heavier air defense system in place and that the Yellow Squadron is still guarding the super weapon. It was becoming apparent that the Erusean High Command was not taking any chances at losing the facility and that they wanted to protect the place at all cost. With its second defeat attacking Stonehenge, the USAF decides not to conduct any more attacks until the situation can be better evaluated.

October 29, 2012- Allenfort Air Base is seriously damaged by a missile attack from an Erusean submarine that manages to get near Newfield Island undetected. The attack destroys the runways, hangers, fuel storage tanks and some of the aircraft parked on the tarmac. There are several casualties and many others with serious injuries. News of the attack soon reaches US GHQ and alerts naval command of the possible presence of an enemy submarine in the area. Within a half an hour of the attack, five US Navy P-3C's are airborne and begin searching for the enemy sub. Unfortunately, the Erusean sub is able to slip out of the area. Panic is set after the public hears about the missile attack. Fearing that cities and towns might be targeted next, the US President orders the Navy to continue their anti-submarine patrols and to deploy whatever warships it can spare to provide a naval blockade of the waters around Hawaii and Newfield Island.

November 7, 2012- Operation Hunting Hawk: Erusea's 'Invincible' Aegir Fleet reaches San Francisco to resupply and prepare for their push west to invade Hawaii. US Command knows that the 7th Fleet guarding Hawaii cannot stop this fleet, when they are underway, so resupply routes are targeted. Mobius Squadron attacks the Erusean air supply route corridors and successfully shut it down. Though it slowed them, it was not enough to stop the invasion. This is the first time Bugs gets to fly the F-22.

November 11, 2012- The US President announces to the media that there will be a temporary blackout of all news from the military regarding any and all upcoming operations, and that nothing would be available until further notice. This meant that the public was to be left in the dark as well. Concerns about information leaking into the wrong hands was becoming a major concern. Only those at USAF and especially the Mobius Squadron knew what was to come.

November 12, 2012- Tina witnesses a public execution and was held at gun point by Herman after she was about to lecture about the rules of war. This upsets Daffy.

November 15, 2012- While on a patrol mission over the Pacific, the 8492nd Squadron intercepts a Erusean recon plane and shoots it down before it could get to its target. The threat is becoming clear to US Command that the Aegir Fleet will set sail soon.

November 18, 2012- The USAF squadron 'Vapor' is informed that they'll be joining the Mobius Squadron. Bugs meets Franz Altman (Vapor 1) for the first time, and Bugs also meets Viper Squadron members and siblings Derek Hare (Viper 7), and Vanessa Hare (Viper8) for the first time.

November 19, 2012- Aegir Fleet immobilized: USAF executes a bold move and destroys the main petrol plant supplying the 'Invincilbe' Aegir Fleet and immobilized them inside San Francisco thanks to Mobius Squadron. Though the mission was a success, the US attacking force was forced to retreat when the feared Yellow Squadron came into the area. Their surprise attack destroyed many USAF aircraft, but the entire force was not lost. The Mobius Squadron were able to escape thanks to Blake and Galm 2 and 3's cover. Blake informs Bugs that the Galm Squadron will be joining the Mobius Squadron.

November 23, 2012- Operation Rough Seas: An invasion of Hawaii was now delayed, but still possible. Seeing a prime opportunity, USAF orders a large-scale air attack against the Aegir Fleet. Operation Rough Seas is launched and the Aegir Fleet is caught in San Francisco, where Derek and Vanessa are from. The extended battle lasted for 20 minutes and resulted in the Aegir Fleet being all but wiped out thanks to Bugs' efforts. This included their main fleet, along with their aircraft carrier, supporting ships and the main landing force. The destruction of the Aegir Fleet was an amazing blow to the Erusean war machine.

November 25, 2012- At a brief ceremony held at North Point, Mobius Squadron is decorated for their brilliant performance in Operation Rough Seas. They are now the symbol of hope and freedom for the United States, but also freedom to the city of Acmetropolis since the squadron patch has colors and mascot of Acmetropolis University, the squared infinity symbol, or mobius strip. This was truly a proud day for the Mobius Squadron.

December 12, 2012- The 8492nd Squadron intercepts a small group of Erusean MIG-29 and SU-35 fighter jets. A small air battle ensues, and despite a 4 vs 12 situation, the 8492nd manage to shoot down all 12 Erusean jets, mostly thanks to Ashley Bernitz's efforts.

December 16, 2012- Battle over the Grand Canyon: Seeing the Erusean military staggering, US GHQ commits yet another bold move by attacking a large solar power plant which is supplying much of Erusean force's facilities. The attack is successful, but many aircraft are lost in this battle when Stonehenge attacked unexpectedly. Bugs and all Mobius Squadron pilots were able to escape. Meanwhile at Acmetropolis, the Tunesquad witnessed the attack and believed that Bugs has been shot down and killed. This saddens Lola.

December 19, 2012- Daffy and Alvin forms the Looney Resistance Force (LRF) to fight against the Eruseans, with Daffy being the leader. The Tunesquad, Toonsquad, Perfectroids, and Jocks joins the LRF. Tina will support Daffy on his cause.

December 22, 2012- US troops are regrouped and are waiting to pull out for the invasion of the mainland.

December 23, 2012- Five recon satellites reach Riass Space Center in the Comona Islands to prepare for their launch, which is scheduled for December 31st. Meanwhile, Erusean High Command is planning to attack the space center to prevent the launch and to resume invasion plans on Hawaii.

December 31, 2012- Operation Countdown: As US forces gathered at Hawaii and prepared for an invasion of the mainland to begin to push back Erusean forces, USAF hatched a plan to launch a recon satellite into space in order to provide vital tactical data to its units for the invasion. This would be done using the Riass Space Center on the Comona Islands. The presence of Stonehenge made the deployment of recon aircraft to the mainland impossible, so the success of the satellite's launch, the crucial to the success of the US war effort. The Eruseans understood this just as well as the Americans did, scrambling as many fighters as they could, including the Yellow Squadron, to intercept and destroy the satellite before it had a chance to launch. Anticipating this response and having only one window of opportunity to launch the rocket, US GHQ called upon its own air forces to defend the skies above the rocket and secure a successful launch and starts the largest air battle of the war since Operation Battle-Axe of the Belkan War. By the time Bugs and his squadron had arrived at the area, the air battle had already began. The Yellow Squadron, mostly Dave, was effortlessly picking off US pilots one by one, and the skies above the facility were tangled with the missiles, bullets, and smoke of countless aircraft. Bugs entered the furball at full throttle, taking down as many fighters as he could. With so many aircraft in such a small area, this operation tested the very limits of Bugs' abilities. Still, even during all of the commotion, he managed to hit one of the Yellow Squadron planes, piloted by Dave, and damaged it. Because of this, the Yellow Squadron retreated back to the mainland, and leaving the remaining FEAF pilots to defend themselves. Shortly after Yellow Squadron retreated, the tide of the battle had turned in US favor. Bugs was now the one to be methodically picking off enemy planes. Suddenly, Stephan informed the US that Erusean captured B-2 bombers had been detected approaching the base. Bugs went out and attacked the bombers, quickly taking all of them down. With a number of minutes remaining before the satellite's launch. Bugs made his way back to continuing to take down enemy fighters with his USAF comrades. By the time the satellite's rocket entered its final countdown sequence, the skies were clear as all FEAF fighters were shot down. Soon, the rocket ignited and the satellite was on its way to space. Bugs and his fellow wingmen had succeeded. With the ability to perform recon from space, US forces could now concentrate on its invasion of the mainland. During the battle, Looney News Network somehow hijacked the airwaves and broadcast the launch and battle to the mainland. The LRF saw the broadcast. Bugs also receives the nickname 'The Ribbon'.

January 3, 2013- Daffy confronts Herman after Herman held Tina at gunpoint two months ago. Daffy and Herman becomes rivals.

January 24, 2013- Operation Bunker Shot: After the success of Operation Countdown, US invasion plans began and Erusean forces went on high alert. A large invasion fleet moved from Hawaii to the north-western area of the mainland near Seattle, Washington. The amphibious invasion was codenamed: Operation Bunker Shot. It was a D-Day styled invasion which held the hopes of the Americans on its success. The US invasion force hit the three beaches named Caranda, Halle, and Crowne. Crowne Beach was the main objective of the landing. The Mobius Squadron, and the helicopter squadron Hawk, led by Bugs' brother Brandon, were scrambled to support the US ground troops, including Desmond, and the support fleet, by firing upon emplacements, artillery batteries, advancing ground troops from inland, and FEAF aircraft. Though US troops took considerable casualties, the operation hit a turning point when Halle and Caranda beaches were somewhat secure. However, the FEAF dispatched a squadron of A-10 Warthogs to Crowne Beach in an attempt to destroy the US forces on the beachhead. USAF pilot Bugs Bunny rushed to Crowne Beach and destroyed the A-10s before too much damage was dealt with, and Operation Bunker Shot was a success. Seattle is liberated 24 hours later.

February 10, 2013- The Democratic Republic of Leasath enters a civil war after the collapse of its economy.

February 28, 2013- Battle of Istas Fortress: After organizing their landed forces, US command sent ground forces to retake Las Vegas. At the same time, air strikes against Istas Fortress begun. Istas Fortress was a system of bases and positions dug into a mountainous terrain system. This fortress stood in the way of a US advance. The Mobius Squadron successfully knocked out the fortress, though Stonehenge fired at them multiple times throughout the engagement and no Mobius pilots are lost. The Americans successfully captured Las Vegas and a forward HQ was established to further support an US thrust inland.

March 14, 2013- Evacuation to Las Vegas: US Command managed to get in contact with several engineers who had worked on Stonehenge a decade earlier. Command told the engineers that, in exchange for information of the schematics of STN, they, and their families, would be given amnesty and be allowed to defect to their side, along with some Erusean officers, soldiers, and pilots. However, the Erusean military managed to get a draft of the situation, and subsequently sent fighter jets to destroy the two civilian aircraft. The Erusean jets managed to intercept the two defector craft, Flight 701 and Flight 702, over the skies of Las Vegas, echelon of Chopinberg, Texas. However, the USAF sent top ace Bugs Bunny to escort the aircraft into friendly territory and managed to get to friendly airspace.

April 2, 2013- Operation Stone Crusher: After helping the creators of Stonehenge, including Erusean officers, soldiers, and pilots escape from Erusean occupied territory, plans to destroy Stonehenge began. The USAF sent Mobius Squadron to attack Stonehenge. The aircraft penetrated the Erusean air defense unseen and made their way into attacking range of Stonehenge. The barrage from Stonehenge was fierce and the anti-air defenses were also very heavy. Air Forces deployed at Stonehenge were also putting up an amazing fight. However, the unthinkable happened. Bugs managed to single-handedly destroy Stonehenge. As Mobius Squadron begun to withdraw from Stonehenge, the Yellow Squadron appeared and engaged them. Bugs engaged them in an amazing fight. Then, another unthinkable happened. Bugs becomes the first USAF pilot to shoot down a Yellow Squadron member, shooting down Daisy. Afterwards, the Yellows retreated. Before the attacks, Daffy and the LRF bombed the Yellow Squadron's runway and damaged Daisy's aircraft, which led to her death.

April 2, 2013- After the attack on Stonehenge, Bugs is revealed by Looney News Network. The Tunesquad are shocked that Bugs is still alive and an ace. Bugs and the Mobius Squadron gains worldwide fame.

May 6, 2013- Lola learns about Bugs' feelings for her.

May 7, 2013- Battle over Gnome Ravine: A USAF U-2 spy plane is passing through Gnome Ravine near Acmetropolis due to an engine problem. However, the entire ravine is filled with dense fog and dozens of jammer airships have been deployed in the area, thus the probabilities of a crash are extremely high. Bugs is task to clear a safe route for Leopard by destroying as much jammer airships as possible, as well as protect the U-2 once it enters the local airspace. The mission is a success.

June 18, 2013- Liberation of Boston and New York City: US forces from Europe starts the landing operations in the north-eastern part of the mainland. In New York City, the battle was intense and Erusean forces has been destroyed thanks to Jacob's efforts. Veronica Bunny survives the battle.

June 18, 2013- Battle over Ice Creek: When US forces commenced the northern landing operation at 1:00AM and liberated Boston and New York City, US satellite systems were able to visualize a cluster of cruise missiles flying through an ice creek in Canadian airspace en route to Boston and New York City. Their low altitude prevented further satellite surveillance, hence fighters were required to fly to Canadian airspace and intercept these missiles. At four minutes until 3:00AM, Bugs was sent on an interception mission at Ice Creek tasked with the destruction of the Erusean cruise missiles before their arrival to Boston and New York City. Bugs then quickly intercepted the first wave of cruise missiles. Shortly then after, a second wave entered the mission area, followed by a trio of escort fighters. Even with their escorts, the missiles were also destroyed one by one. After the second wave were down, a final lone warhead entered the local airspace. Unlike the previous targets, this one was extremely agile, constantly moving up and down and sideways in a zigzag motion, which allowed it to easily avoid enemy fire. Regardless, Bugs managed to keep up with the warhead and ultimately destroy it, thus setting its warhead off in a massive fireball. Afterwards, the mission is a success, but Stephan is now thinking the Eruseans have nuclear weapons.

July 4, 2013- Battle of Charleston: The Americans planned to pass through West Virginia's capital Charleston, which leads straight to Acmetropolis and Washington DC. Approximately 324 Erusean units were going against 133 American units. So the Mobius Squadron were divided into different missions. Operation A was assisting Tango Battalion and Hawk Squadron with the Erusean tanks. Operation B was assisting Bravo, Charlie and Desmond on taking the airport. Operation C was protecting a bomber squadron and escorting them to the city. Operation D was maintaining air superiority over the battlefield and protecting Stephan and the rest of AWACS SkyEye. Bugs was able to support all of the operations and just when they would finish off the rest, a message from the Joint Chiefs of Staff just came into SkyEye. The message requires all American forces to retreat from the city. Everybody complied except Bugs. Then shockingly to Blake, the long ace squadron Albireo Squadron arrived at the area and engaged Bugs. Bugs continued to pursue the Albireo Squadron and disobey the direct order. Bugs was inspired to keep going to get back to Acmetropolis to save his family and friends, mostly Lola. Bugs succeeded which led to his suspension soon after. It learns that since the recon mission and the Battle of Ice Creek that Erusea has a scorched earth policy in mind for Acmetropolis and Washington DC if they advanced too far or too fast. Bugs' suspension goes in effect immediately, but Sergeant Harrison will try to lift it.

July 5, 2013- WMD catalyst eliminated: Following Bugs' suspension after his actions in the last mission, he is called into action once more thanks to Harrsion. US High Command has located a 'chemical agent' being transported into the country by the Erusean military, which has been shipped into the Razuriz Mine, located in the southern outskirts of Acmetropolis. As a result, further movement of troops has been halted due to the risk of the enemy carrying the weapons to the city at a faster pace. A particular strategy has been formulated, which has been approved by the Joint Chiefs of Staff, in which a single aircraft infiltrate Fort Norton at low altitude and take out the catalyst convoy. At 14:30PM, Bugs enter the Alma River area at low altitude. He flies along the river at high speed and reach an Erusean camp, destroying all major targets there before they can contact the transport squad, and continue his mission. In his journey to Razuriz, he destroy a large number of observation towers and gunboats. Bugs eventually arrive to the mine. His unexpected appearance prompt the convoy to escape towards an underground tunnel. Bugs intercept and wipe out the entire convoy before they can escape, thus saving Acmetropolis and Washington DC from destruction and regaining his respect from the top brass after the Charleston incident in doing so. His attack on Razuriz has alerted all Erusean aircraft in the sector, and Bugs makes his escape to the south. Weaving through a constant barrage of missiles and gunfire from his pursuers, Bugs makes it to the south of the combat airspace, where he is ambushed by a second enemy formation. Much to his relief, Bugs' squadron came to his aid and a massive air battle breaks out between the two factions. The Americans soon overpower their enemies and emerge victorious.

July 10, 2013- Liberation of America/Emancipation of Acmetropolis: After the success over Fort Norton, the US forces began advancing again. While US forces at the northeast focus on liberating Washington DC, US forces from the southwest will focus on liberating Acmetropolis. The USAF took a huge role in the planning of this event. While the Battle of Washington DC begins, US troops had drawn a plan to recapture Acmetropolis upon midnight. The LRF would cancel the usual blackout. With the blackout cancelled, friendly troops and Hawk Squadron would proceed into the city to carry out the operation while Mobius Squadron would carry out defense duties, spearheaded by Bugs. After an intense siege battle, with even Yellow Squadron involved. Acmetropolis soon was recaptured by the US military, mostly due to Bugs' efforts. Following the retake of Acmetropolis, Erusean Command decided that if they couldn't have the city, nobody else should, and thus a 6-craft TU-160 bomber formation was sent to bomb the city. However, all 6 bombers are blown out of the sky by Bugs, thereby ending the Battle of Acmetropolis…for now.

July 10, 2013- Operation Brave Arms: During the Emancipation of Acmetropolis, the LRF, led by Daffy, battled the Erusean troops at Route 7. The battle was intense. Daffy also fought against Herman in the process. The fight was so intense that witnesses from both sides said that it was an amazing display of martial arts combat. Daffy eventually kills Herman in the process and the LRF helped US troops defeat the Eruseans.

July 10, 2013- Air battle over Acmetropolis University: After Acmetropolis is liberated and Washington DC is about to be liberated, the citizens of Acmetropolis, mostly Acmetropolis University students and the LRF, celebrates its victory, being freed from Erusean occupation, as the Mobius pilots begin the patrols, enjoying fireworks, etc When Stephan announced that Washington DC has been liberated , the pilots celebrates. Unfortunately, an unknown voice appears on the radio, and unknown aircraft are approaching from the east. Blake realized the voice came from his old friend Edgar Grint and the Albireo Squadron appeared and engaged the Mobius Squadron. Grint also appears to be flying a experimental X-02 Wyvern, the same plane that Erusea ordered production as a response to the September 11 attacks, and challenge Bugs to a fight to see which is truly an Ace. The air battle is intense. After a long and deadly battle, Grint is shot down and killed by Bugs and Acmetropolis is back in American hands.

July 10, 2013- After the air battle, Daffy and Tina goes to Tina's house. When they got there, Daffy discovers that Sergeant Neumann and Private Schultz didn't participate in the battle. Neumann also show Daffy and Tina documents on a upcoming super weapon that Erusea is planning to use as a last ditch effort. Daffy then declares that the LRF's mission is over yet.

July 10, 2013- Bugs is reunited with the Tunesquad.

August 5, 2013- Lola dreams of the last battle of the war. US forces attacked Erusea's capital with hopes of ending the Continental War once and for all. Bugs was tasked with destroying a bridge and all tactically important bridges were eventually disabled. The US main armor force came in from the west while Mobius Squadron stuck vital targets within the city. After a long battle, all of the local Erusean resistance were either killed or surrendered, thus marking the fall of Erusea and its military as a whole. Soon after the fighting on the ground had subsided, Bugs, the top ace of the USAF, was engaged over the skies of the capital by the legendary Yellow Squadron as a last stand for Erusea. They engaged in a dogfight with Bugs. After minutes of battle, four Yellow pilots, including Stepan, had been shot down. The last fighter left is Dave. In the ensuing duel, Dave gets shot down by Bugs, but Bugs is killed when Dave made a suicidal head-on collision with his SU-37, just as Lola wakes up in the middle of the night.

August 5, 2013- After years of secrecy, Bugs and Lola starts a relationship.

August 10, 2013- Lola confronts John about her relationship with Bugs after John forbid her from seeing him 5 years ago. John then allows Bugs to go out with Lola.

August 15, 2013- Battle over the Whiskey Corridor: Now Erusean High Command began to amass their troops at the Whiskey Corridor, a small desert that lies between the Lambert and Amber Mountain ranges. This is the only route within US range to send their ground forces to the capital city of Farbanti. After regrouping at Greece, US GHQ ordered all ground forces to break through the Whiskey Corridor. This battle became one of the largest ground battles in world history. Though they fought valiantly, the Erusean forces were almost completely wiped out. This was thanks to immense air support from the Mobius Squadron and other US squadrons, including Bugs, now a national hero. A road to the capital city of Farbanti is now open. Jacob's squadron 'Wolfhound' joins the Mobius Squadron.

August 15, 2013- Bugs and his squadron members train the LRF after discovering that Daffy and the Tunesquad wants to help Bugs.

August 15, 2013- Jacob and Vanessa starts a relationship.

September 19, 2013- Siege of Farbanti: US Command officially commenced Operation Autumn Thunder, and began to lay siege on Farbanti. The US attacked Farbanti with hopes of ending the American Continental War once and for all. The battle starts to reenact Lola's nightmare in which the US forces deploy multiple waves of ships and aircraft to the city to provide support for their ground forces. A US Navy fleet surrounds Farbanti Bay and shelled the city as an amphibious force moved past the municipal area and up the nearby landfill. Bugs, along with Daffy, Alvin, Taz, Buster, Plucky, Jake, and the Mobius Squadron, was tasked with destroying Johnson Memorial Bridge and all tactically important bridges. The US main force came in from the west to attack Silver Bridge while Mobius Squadron struck vital targets within the city, as predicted in Lola's nightmare. During the battle, Erusea took some heavy blows, including the Johnson Memorial Bridge which was their access to the city. Casualties also included a unnamed battleship and two submarines in the submerged municipal area. Near the end of the battle, a number of V-22 choppers carrying high ranking Eruseans tried to escape the doomed city, but were destroyed in the process. As predicted in Lola's dream, the Yellow Squadron was sent out to battle. When they arrived, their first opponent was Bugs. They engaged in a dogfight with Bugs as a last stand for Erusea. After minutes of battle, four Yellow pilots, including Stepan, who bailed out, had been shot down. The last fighter left is Dave, who also happens to be piloting a PAK-FA to challenge Bugs' F-22. Both Bugs and Dave engaged each other in a fierce dogfight. Witnesses from both sides said that the ensuing air battle was an amazing display of air combat. In the ensuing duel, Dave is shot down by Bugs. In a last attempt, Dave tries to commit a suicidal head-on collision with Bugs' aircraft, but misses him by a few inches and Dave is killed in action, thus averting Bugs' death. The Erusean Supreme Commander is killed as well. After that day, the Rapier, Omega, Halo, Viper, Vapor, Galm, and Wolfhound Squadrons are disbanded from the Mobius Squadron.

September 26, 2013- Operation Judgment Day: Many young Erusean officers and soldiers take over Megalith, the same rocket launch facility that Erusea was supposed to use as a response to the Ulysses. The Eruseans had secretly built it to use it as a weapon of war. While a final air strike was being prepared, a US special operations team, with Desmond and Larry Hase joining them, was sent to infiltrate Megalith and take over the control room to open heat vents in Megalith to allow for destruction. It was only possible to destroy it from the inside. Bugs was chosen for this unearthly task. The squadron for this mission was newly named and they went down in history as the Mobius Squadron, which the pilots are the LRF members. The Mobius Squadron attacked Megalith in a full frontal assault. They were met by a newly formed Yellow Squadron, which put up a stiff opposition. The aerial battle was extremely intense, with Ulysses fragments raining down all over the place, and the special forces were suffering casualties. Throughout the air battle, pilots from each side tore one another's aircraft apart with amazing expertise. However, the Mobius Squadron destroyed the tenacious Yellow Squadron and began their attack on Megalith. Bugs flew into Megalith three times and destroyed the power generators, which aided the special forces team within Megalith to get into the control room. The team then opened the main heat vent to the main missile silo. Bugs then flew into the silo and destroyed the large missile, believed to be a V2. This finally ended the Erusean threat. The one year Continental War finally ended.

September 27, 2013- The Jocks is disabled.

October, 2013- Blake retires from the USAF.

November 14, 2013- The X-02 Wyvern is acquired by the USAF.

November 21, 2013- A documentary by LNN reporter Brett Thompson is aired on international television. It is called 'Warriors and the Belkan War'. He interviewed the top ace pilots of the Belkan War and the accomplishments of Blake Bunny. It was a large success.

November 23, 2013- The Leasathian Civil War ends after military commander Diego Gaspar Navarro rose to power, which he reunited the splintered Leasath, and becoming the nation's de facto head of state in the process.

December 15, 2013- Blake is reunited with Larry and becomes friends again.

April 20, 2014- Brandon marries a girl rabbit name Tiffany Cottontail.

May 6, 2014- Jacob and Vanessa ties the knot.

June 20, 2014- Stepan Bunny, the only Yellow Squadron member to survive, emigrated to the US, moving to Acmetropolis so that he can be with Camilla and they continued their relationship. He also becomes friends with Bugs, who shot him down over Farbanti, and the former members of the LRF. He becomes the surviving voice of the Yellow Squadron legacy.

August, 2014- Allison Bunny joins the FEAF after inspiration from her brother, Dave Bunny, who was killed by Bugs over Farbanti.

October 5, 2014- Leasath invades the Oriental Republic of Uruguay, claiming 'retribution for years of exploitation' of the Leasathian Civil War, and took control almost all of Uruguay in just 10 days, thanks to Leasath's clocked airborne fortress Gleipnir. Only Aubrey Air Base, northwest of Uruguay's capital Montevideo and where Ricardo is stationed at has not fallen under their control.

October 15, 2014- Battle for Aubrey Base: Ricardo (Gryphus 1) and his squadron stops a Leasath bomber squadron from destroying his home base and Uruguay's last line of defense, Aubrey Air Force Base. However, his squadron is wiped out when the Gleipnir launched a SWBM unexpectedly. Only Ricardo and Gryphus 5 survived.

October 16, 2014- Battle of Haedo Base: With the loss of almost his entire squadron to the Gleipnir, Ricardo and other Uruguayan pilots assaults Haedo Air Base, surprising Leasath soldiers and forcing them to abandon the base. Ricardo receives the name 'The Southern Cross'.

October 21, 2014- Assault on San Gregorio: Ricardo assaults the town of San Gregorio, preventing three landing units entering the port. Uruguayan forces liberates the town.

October 28, 2014- San Gregorio Defensive: Ricardo prevents the Leasath Miller Unit at Grande Range from taking back San Gregorio.

November 4, 2014- Davis Unit saved: Ricardo and other Uruguayan pilots saves the allied Davis Unit that was cut off from the main unit in Stand Canyon, with Gleipnir firing at them multiple times.

November 9, 2014- Gleipnir neutralized: Ricardo prevents the allied fleet from being decimated by destroying the Gleipnir's optical camouflage and SWBM, forcing the Gleipnir to retreat to San Carlos.

November 10, 2014- Gleipnir Downfall and San Carlos liberation: Ricardo takes on the badly damaged Gleipnir, with its optical camouflage and SWBM disabled. At first, it uses conventional weapons, but later uses the Shock Cannon, however, Ricardo is able to destroy the fortress by destroying the Shock Cannon. The Gleipnir crashes and San Carlos is liberated. Ricardo receives fame and the second name 'Nemesis'.

November 20, 2014- Battle over Lavalleja region: Leasath forces settling in the Lavalleja region are destroyed by Ricardo, despite reinforcements from Sachana Air Force Base showing up.

December 2, 2014- Recapture of Sachana Base: With the Skylla Unit having left Sachana Air Base, Ricardo escorts a helicopter unit into the base to secure it. The mission was a success.

December 10, 2014- MBSR's deployment averted: An Uruguayan recon unit infiltrates the Florida area to spy on Leasath transport activity. Ricardo is sent in to destroy the transports carrying MBSR's for the Meson Cannon. The mission is a success.

December 12, 2014- Canelones Jammer neutralized: Ricardo destroys the Canelones Jammer, giving a clear view of the capital.

December 15, 2014- Liberation of Montevideo: Ricardo leads ground forces into the Atmos Rings isolating the city of Montevideo from the outskirts, and destroys ground forces in an attempt to defend the capital, as well as destroying the Meson Cannon, and the Uruguayan ground forces liberate Montevideo by taking the central command, the Estevez Palace.

December 20, 2014- Alect Squadron destroyed: The Uruguayan military has confirmed the development of the Leasath super fighter Fenrir, and Ricardo is sent out to intercept and destroy the Leasath elite Alect Squadron.

December 20, 2014- HPM system destroyed: With the HPM having been shipped out and mounted on Fenrir, the whole reason behind this war thanks to Leasath Commanding Officer Diego Gaspar Navarro, Ricardo heads out to destroy the radar antennas that provide powerful tracking for the HPM weapon, as well as the cave's underground control facility.

December 20, 2014- Uruguay-Leasath War ends: Ricardo and the Uruguay pilots attacks the four Fenrir aircraft that have taken off from Archelon Fortress, as well as the fortress-mounted Shock Cannon air-to-air defense weapon. Navarro's killed by Leasathian citizens and the war has ended.

December 22, 2014- The Fenrir is acquired by the Fuerza Aerea Uruguaya and the USAF.

January 5, 2015- Desmond and Kate ties the knot.

February 7, 2015- Ricardo retires from the Fuerza Area Uruguaya.

April 13, 2015- Victoria and Ryan ties the knot.

May 8, 2015- Justin Matthews and Jack Robinson joins the FBI.

May 15, 2015- Grey Men agents bombs the US embassy in London, England. The bombing resulted in 35 dead, and more injured.

January 26, 2016- Michael and Megan ties the knot.

June 1, 2016- Almost three years has pass since the American Continental War. Erusea's government is still under reform by the US government. However, some of Erusea's military do not approve of this forced reform and rise up to attack the US once again. The 'Free Erusea' military has a munitions factory at their disposal. A single aircraft, along with the support of a single AWACS, are dispatched by US GHQ. Bugs is selected alone for this mission, with support from Stephan. The Erusean threat is neutralized. The Erusean government reform proceeded smoothly and hostilities has ceased. This became known as Operation Katina.

June 2, 2016- Tunesquad's graduation from Acmetropolis University. The Tunesquad is disabled.

November 4, 2016- Victoria and Ryan's son Zachary is hatched in Acmetropolis, West Virginia.

December 23, 2016- Lola is shot by Dylan McBunny, who escapes from prison. Bugs witnessed the shooting and beats up Dylan. Daffy and Alvin stops him before any harm is dealt with. Lola will survive the shooting.

January 24, 2017- Bugs and Lola ties the knot.

February 24, 2017- Daffy and Tina ties the knot.

March, 2017- Bugs receives the Medal of Honor.

April 3, 2017- The Estovakian Civil War begins. It's fought by the Northern Highlands Faction, the Island Coalition, the Independent Tariff Federation, the Lyes United Front, led by the Lyes family regime, and the Eastern Faction, led by the Dvornik family regime. The Lyes United Front and the Eastern Faction are the two most powerful and the two main factions.

July, 2017- Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Tina, and Alvin moves to Brooklyn, New York. Alvin also meets Veronica Bunny and the two started dating.

July 17, 2017- Mindy Rabbit is born in Acmetropolis, West Virginia.

August, 2017- The US starts construction on the Arkbird space plane while Russia starts construction on the Scinfaxi and Hrimfaxi class super submarines after years of delays on budget cuts.

September 19, 2017- Stepan and Camilla ties the knot.

April 17, 2018- Operation Chain Limit: Daffy encounters Herman's twin brother Hans Stockente and former Erusean soldiers. Daffy has to defend New York from a terrorist threat posed by Hans. Along with Alvin, Tina, Stepan, and the FBI, Daffy defeats Hans, marking a short return of the LRF fighter. This is also the first time the Bionics Armed Suit is used in combat and Daffy is the first to wear it. Daffy also meets FBI agents Justin Matthews and Jack Robinson.

September, 2018- A top secret aircraft known as the ADF-01 is completed. This aircraft known as the 'Falken' uses TLS technology seen on the ADFX-01/02 Morgan models, as well as the ZOE aircraft that Nazi Germany developed during World War Two. It also uses a prototype 360 degree digital screen system. This is the first version of a technology that would appear decades later known as 'COFFIN'. COFFIN will be used on aircraft in the next century.

January 7, 2019- Bugs Bunny Junior is born in Brooklyn, New York.

February 20, 2019- Alvin and Veronica ties the knot.

August 10, 2019- Scarface 3, Piper Duck, dies. The anthros around the nation is devastated.

October 2- Tweety's High Flying Adventure begins.

November 1, 2020- Happy Bunny Rabbit dies. The anthros around the nation is very devastated. A huge funeral was held.

December 18, 2020- Damon Hase is born.

December 21, 2020- Tweety's High Flying Adventure ends.

February 14, 2021- Clyde Bunny is born in Brooklyn, New York.

February 20, 2021- Plucky and Tinana Duck are hatched in Brooklyn, New York.

March, 2021- Scraface 2, Lexi Bunny, dies. The anthros around the nation is devastated.

November 21, 2021- Lexi Bunny is born in Brooklyn, New York.

August 6, 2022- The American and Russian public is informed that the FBI had uncovered an extraordinary plot by the Grey Men that they are planning to cause a war between the United States and Russia. However, both nations considered this impossible.

March 10, 2023- Blaze Bunny is born in Brooklyn, New York.

2024- At some point, Bugs meets Ashley Bernitz and the 8492nd Squadron after they were transferred to Bugs' home base.

November 3, 2024- Cassandra Cottontail is born in Queens, New York.

2025- A group of Grey Men agents are arrested after a plot to bomb the Kennedy Space Center is foiled by the FBI.

2026- Grey Men attacks becomes dormant as they begin a plan so big that it will change the world afterwards.

2027- The daughter of the Erusean Supreme Commander, who was killed during the Siege of Farbanti, is elected as President of Erusea. She immediately apologized to the United States for the war and her father's actions during that time.

2029- The Arkbird enters service and the US uses it to replace Stonehenge by destroying any Ulysses fragments which threaten the planet. With the unexpected help of Russia's Anti-Space Debris Hyper Laser, the Arkbird was successful in removing 80% of any Ulysses fragments which came into earth's vicinity. The European Union and Russia supported this new space program.

2030- The G8 Summit is held on the Arkbird. The nations involved discuss the Continental War and the Ulysses impact. The 'Arkbird Declaration' occurs and it is a unified attempt to bring peace to the world by sweeping out any major issues that were on the planet. The summit included the nations of China, Russia, Japan, South Korea, Belka, the European Union and the United States. Erusea and Estovakia were also invited. Problems were solved and instituted the comprehensive Nuclear Test Ban Treaty and the second Strategic Arms Reduction Treaty.

2031- Bryan Walker, Peter Thomas, and Thomas Becker joins the Belkan Grey Men.

2033- Around this time, Bryan Walker joins the FBI while Thomas Becker joins the Belkan secret service under orders of the Grey Men.

2035- Allen C Hamilton joins the USAF and becomes a member of the 8492nd Squadron. At the same time, Oswald Eisenberg joins the Belkan Grey Men. Also, Peter Thomas is elected to the Belkan government's senate.

September, 2036- Blaze and Cassandra starts a relationship.

July, 2039- Bugs retires from the USAF and becomes a Physical Education and basketball coach at Joe Alaskey High School.

November, 2039- Lexi and Damon starts a relationship.

June, 2040- Blaze, Lexi, Junior, Clyde, Cassandra, Plucky, Tinana, and Damon graduates from high school.

July, 2040- Damon joins the USMC, Plucky joins the Navy, and Blaze, Lexi, Junior, and Clyde joins the USAF and will become members of the 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron 'Wardog'.

August, 2040- The Belkan Grey Men remove Russian Prime Minister Seryozha Viktorovich Nikanor from power in a silent coup and replace him with one of their agents. Nikanor is moved to an internment camp in northeast Russia.

September 23, 2040- The Wardog Squadron engage several unknown bogies. Many rookies are killed in the incident. Jack Bartlett, journalist Albert Genette, and trainee Lexi Bunny are the only ones that survived in the incident. Blaze, Clyde, and Junior were on the ground at the time. Junior is still in flight training.

September 24, 2040- USAF intercepts unidentified aircraft: A unidentified spy plane is detected off Cape Landers. Bartlett (Heartbreak One), Lexi (Edge), Clyde (Chopper), and Blaze (Blaze), are sent to investigate. The spy plane ignores their demands to land and calls for escort fighters, who attack the Wardog Squadron. In violation of AWACS Thunderhead's orders, Bartlett gives permission to fire back. Wardog wins the fight, but the spy plane crashes. All data on this engagement is classified. The nuggets meets Commander Fredrick Peterson.

September 27, 2040- Unidentified ship enters US waters: A spy vessel is detected near Sand Island, launching reconnaissance UAV's, and the Wardog Squadron is ordered to shoot them down but not damaged the vessel itself. After shooting down the UAV's, the Wardog Squadron is attacked by unidentified fighters, and Bartlett orders weapon fire, again in violation of Thunderhead's demands. Although Wardog is again victorious, the spy vessel unexpectedly fires a homing missile at Lexi. Bartlett intercedes and draws the missile away but is hit by it instead. He bails out into the sea, as Wardog is recalled back to base. A rescue helicopter is sent to pick Bartlett up but cannot locate him.

September 27, 2040- Attack on Pearl Harbor: Russia declares war with the United States and Russian forces launch a surprise attack on Pearl Harbor. Captain Andersen, commander of the flagship aircraft carrier Kestrel, leads the US 3rd Naval Fleet through a Russian naval blockade. Blaze is promoted to squadron leader for the fleet air support mission due to Lexi's refusal to take charge from Thunderhead's order.

September 27, 2040- Air raid over Sand Island: As the sun is setting in the west, Russian Air Forces launch a air strike on Sand Island. The base suffers extensive damage but repels the attack and still usable. During the engagement, A1C Bugs Bunny Junior (Archer) is officially assigned to the Wardog Squadron. Blaze is officially the leader of the Wardog Squadron.

September 30, 2040- Battle over San Francisco: The US Navy 3rd Fleet carriers Kestrel, Vulture, and Buzzard attempts to converge at San Francisco. Wardog Squadron, along with Shorebird Squadron, led by Plucky (Swordsman), protects them from Russian fighters. However, the fleet is devastated by a burst missile attack from the Russian underwater carrier Scinfaxi. The Kestrel survives along with Wardog Squadron and Plucky. Afterwards, the US Army decides to deploy a ASAT system to the Arkbird to neutralized the grave threat pose by the new Russian submarine.

October 3, 2040- SSTO launch successful: At the Kennedy Space Center, US forces successfully launch a SSTO (Single Stage To Orbit) craft into space to deliver a new armament module to the Arkbird. Just prior to the launch, Russian air and ground forces attempt to stop the launch by dropping airborne tanks to seize the control facility at KSC, but Wardog stops them. When this fails, they launch cruise missiles from TU-160 Blackjack bombers to destroy the launchrail, aka the Mass Driver. Through the efforts of the Wardog Squadron, the bombers and missiles are destroyed.

October 4, 2040- Attack on Sand Island fails: Russian forces launch a amphibious attack on Sand Island as a prelude to American invasion. Wardog Squadron is sent to stop them, along with rookie pilots. US forces also deploys the Arkbird to launch laser attacks from outer space, preventing the Russian landing on Sand Island. The Russian underwater carrier Scinfaxi is also sunk in battle by Wardog and the Arkbird.

October 22, 2040- Akerson Hill incident: While patrolling the Akerson Hill Defense Region, the Wardog Squadron encounters a disabled transport plane on a top-secret mission to North Point, Hawaii. The pilot was shot by a stowaway terrorist before he was shot and two of the passengers, including US President Vincent Harling, attempt to land the plane. During the encounter, Russian Air Force's attempt to engage and shoot down the transport, but from the transmissions, didn't expect it to have escorts. The Wardog Squadron successfully defends the transport while it lands. When the plane is safely on the ground, the Wardog Squadron is relieved by the United States Air Force 8492nd Squadron.

October 25, 2040- Arkbird immobilized: An explosive device hidden in the cargo delivered from Earth is set off, rendering the Arkbird inoperable.

November 1, 2040- Landing on Russian mainland: US forces, with Wardog Squadron's air support, launch a large-scale landing operation on the northeast region of Russia. Upon securing the coast of the Chukchi Peninsula, US forces begin advancing on the Russian mainland towards the capital city of Moscow.

November 2, 2040- University Campus strated: Russia starts to pull their forces back from the Chukchi Peninsula to inland territories as reinforcements to the defenses against US ground forces. A large number of transports and AWACS were used, but the Wardog Squadron stop the withdrawal. At the same time, a US squadron attacked an engineering college in the same region. Wardog was blamed and ordered to report to Washington DC to testify.

November 4, 2040- Washington Dulles and Bana City attack: As a reaction to the attack at the engineering college, Russian forces attack Washington Dulles International Airport and deploy chemical weapons in the town of Bana, near Washington DC. Both attacks fail when Wardog Squadron protects the airport and a US squadron neutralized the weapons.

November 7, 2040- Blow to Russian military power: Wardog Squadron returns after military investigation for a immediate deployment in a ongoing invasion of Russia. Wardog Squadron destroys a large weapons storage facility in Russia's southern jungle region.

November 14, 2040- US launches massive assault: The Russian submarine, Hrimfaxi, that is sitting on the Razgriz Straits, launches an attack on the advancing US ground forces. The Wardog Squadron is requested to destroy the Hrimfaxi, a threat to US ground forces. Wardog Squadron successfully destroys the Hrimfaxi, and is nicknamed by Russian forces as 'The Demons of Razgriz'.

November 17, 2040- POW internment camp discovered: US forces discover a Russian POW camp in Russia's mountainous region. Wardog Squadron and a US Marine helicopter squadron, Sea Goblin, which is Damon's unit, stage a joint operation to rescue the American POWs. After the POWs and Marines boards the helicopter. Captain Lexi Bunny's plane is shot down and Lexi bails out. A helicopter tried to rescue her but also crashed because of the snowstorm.

November 18, 2040- Captain Lexi Bunny rescued: Sand Island Base organizes a rescue operation for Captain Lexi Bunny, who was shot down the day before. Russian forces were also looking for her. Wardog provides support for the Sea Goblin Team, and successfully rescue her and the helicopter crew who crashed looking for her.

November 25, 2040- Operation Desert Arrow: US ground forces have advanced towards Russian territory and must, now, burst through the Jilachi Desert. Ground forces must destroy the Russian field headquarters and the field support airfield on their way, with Wardog's support. They made it through the desert with some losses.

November 29, 2040- Peace ceremony attacked: A peace ceremony is held at Heinz Stadium in Pittsburgh, with a speech of US Vice President Appelrouth, as President Harling had disappeared. Wardog Squadron is requested to make a ceremonial flight over the stadium At the end of the flight, numerous Russian fighters try to attack the stadium. Wardog must halt them, but they could not do it alone, so reinforcements are called. However, a transmission from the 8492nd Squadron orders the reinforcements to go back, saying that the attack was a drill. Wardog is able to destroy several aircraft. However, during the battle, Captain Clyde Bunny is hit by a missile and waits for the crowd to evacuated from the stadium. However, after the reinforcements are called once again, Clyde is unable to bail out and crash his plane at the stadium and dies. Afterwards, Russian forces retreated. Clyde's death was emotional for Wardog and family.

December 6, 2040- Cruik Fortress falls: On the way of the US ground forces to the Russian capital of Moscow, there is the Cruik Fortress, a heavily-fortified bastion. US forces tried to take the fortress two times in the previous weeks, but failed. Wardog, now with only three pilots, is ordered to give air support for the ground forces, that succeed in capturing the fortress. On the way back to Sand Island, Wardog Squadron meets Ashley Bernitz and the 8492nd Squadron, that is revealed to be members of the Belkan Grey Men, and the cause of the war. Belkan planes attacked Wardog, but Wardog managed to escape their attack and head towards Sand Island.

December 7, 2040- Escape from Sand Island: At Sand Island, Wardog discovers that Captain Hamilton is also a traitor and member of the Grey Men. He tells Base Commander Colonel Perrault that all Wardog pilots and Peter N. Beagle (Pops) are Russian spies. They, along with Genette and Wardog's mascot Kirk, escape the base in four training jets, but are pursued by the 8492nd Squadron (Belkan Aggressor Squadron Grabacr). Pops, who is revealed to be legendary Belkan Air Force pilot Wolfgang Buchner (Huckebein), takes the lead and guides them to Solo Islands, in the Pacific Ocean, where they try to escape the 8492nd by flying low and diving into caves. After they lose the squadron, Captain Plucky Duck, of the USS Kestrel, finds them and tells them to bail out with a signal light. All of them bail out and Plucky stage their false deaths, shooting down the airplanes. Then, the Sea Goblin Unit secretly takes them to the Kestrel, at Kirwin Island. Plucky joins Wardog, and now tries to end the war.

December 9, 2040-President Harling rescued: An intelligence vessel of the Kestrel Fleet, the Andromeda, picked up a secret transmission that said that President Harling is being held in the Stier Castle, in North Belka, near to the places of the nuclear explosions and near the area where the XB-0 Hresvelgr was shot down. The Sea Goblin Unit, supported by Wardog, attempts to rescue the president, by penetrating the castle. They succeed in rescuing the president and take him to the Kestrel. The Wardog Squadron is renamed, as the President's personal air fleet, Razgriz Squadron.

December 11, 2040- Reconnaissance in northwest Belka: A mysterious message was picked up by Andromeda, telling a location, and time. The location was Mount Schirm, in Belka. A reconnaissance mission was made at the place. Blaze flew alone through the enemy's radar system and took pictures of the complex. While Blaze is returning back home, he is chased by the Grabacr Squadron and Ofnir Squadron (A Belkan aggressor squadron posing as a Russian Air Force squadron), but managed to escape, thanks to his squadron that came to his aid.

December 12, 2040- Tactical nuclear weapons sealed: Analysis of the recon mission photos reveals that Belka has unearthed nuclear weapons, the same type that Belka used during the Belkan War. Turns out these nukes has been in the Yering Mine for years, and Blake and PJ never knew about it during the Battle of Mt. Schirm. President Harling said that the mine where the weapons were stored must be destroyed. So Razgriz Squadron flies to Mount Schirm and destroy the mountain over the mine. They succeed and the nukes are sealed forever, but three nukes were airlifted by the Grabacr and Ofnir Squadron. The hunt for these weapons is on.

December 16, 2040- Resistance dismantles nuclear weapon: Another message was received, specifying a location within Russia, the Payavlenie Ravine. The Razgriz Squadron flies there, but the area is totally covered by the Russian AA system, so they must fly inside the canyon all the time. There, they make contact with a resistance group that is dismantling the bomb, believed to be one of the nukes that was taken from the mine. Russian forces are in the canyon trying to find their hideout and regain the weapon, but the Razgriz destroys them. After the Russian forces have been destroyed, the Ofnir Squadron, led by Belkan War veteran Michael Heimeroth, arrived at the area and engages them in combat, but the Ghosts of Razgriz proved to be too difficult for Ofnir to handle as they are shot down. After the bomb was dismantled, the leader of the resistance transmits a message to Blaze, that came from Captain Bartlett, the former flight lead of Wardog, revealing that he's still alive and is the one who's transmitting the messages to the Kestrel. Later that day, it discovers that there's a apparent resistance force acting against the Russian military regime.

December 19, 2040- Arkbird shot down: The Andromeda tracked down another transmission in Belka, saying that the Arkbird, that was hijacked by the Grey Men, will launch a nuclear attack in the Russian city of Okchabursk, that would blame the United States. Razgriz Squadron is assigned to destroy the Arkbird before it launches the attack, while the Arkbird is changing its course in low altitude. Arriving at the combat zone, over the Pacific Ocean, Razgriz engages the Arkbird, that was deep into the atmosphere because an unidentified American astronaut used the brake controls to lower its speed. Blaze, Lexi, Junior, and Plucky had destroyed the Arkbird's engines, so it wasn't able to arrive at Russia. So the crew decided to drop the nuke in US territory. The Razgriz Squadron destroyed the Arkbird before its arrival at US territory.

December 23, 2040- Prime Minister Nikanor rescued: The Kestrel received a third encrypted transmission, '18007130', which contained a time and radio frequency. At 6:00AM, the members of the Razgriz Squadron gathered at the ship's bridge. When the time came, a message was played from the room's speakers, which was sent by former Wardog leader Jack Bartlett. Bartlett explained how he joined the Russian resistance, and how the group freed Russian Prime Minister Nikanor from the Shtil Internment Camp in the Kamchatka Peninsula. In the early hours, the Razgriz arrived to the Kamchatka Peninsula. Hidden beneath a bush, Bartlett contacted them, telling them about their plan to raid Krylo Airfield at 0705 hours, with the aid of resistance members that had infiltrated the base earlier. The route towards Krylo was defended by stiff local resistance. Many rounds were defended by a large number of security checkpoints, which were protected by pillboxes, APCs, and a small number of howitzers, as well as ground troops. Furthermore, several groups of SU-32s, Mi-24s, and AN-22s entered Kamchatka airspace with the intention of killing the escaping soldiers. Nevertheless, the Razgriz protected Bartlett and Nastasya Vasilievna Obertas, a major in the Russian Army who broke Bartlett's heart during the Belkan War, and their convoy through the course of the mission. Eventually, the resistance convoy reached Krylo Airfield, thus prompting the infiltrators within to begin the operation, seizing an aircraft hanger. They captured a AN-14, which they readied it for the incoming vehicles. Upon arriving, the resistance cars entered the site at full speed. Bartlett reached the captured hanger, and his entourage abandoned their vehicle to board the AN-14. Protected by the Razgriz, the AN-14 takes off from the airfield towards safety. Their new objective was to reach the ocean, so that the Kestrel could recover them. As Bartlett's plane gets airborne, the Belkan Grabacr Squadron, led by Belkan War veteran Ashley Bernitz, approached Krylo airspace. Perplexed, the squadron said how they had seen Wardog plummet into the ocean during the Sand Island incident, and also identified them as the ones who had attacked the mine at Mt. Schirm 11 days ago. A fight broke out between both squadrons, though it soon ended with the Razgriz being victorious. The entire aggressor squadron having ejected from their F-15S/MTDs, Ashley vowed that they'll be back. Arriving at the Kestrel, Nastasya showed a small disc, that contained the plans of the Grey Men.

December 29, 2040- Naval battle in Pacific Ocean: A fleet of Russian Navy ships sailed towards the Kestrel Fleet. Captain Andersen and Prime Minister Nikanor, who was on board the Kestrel, called out the Russian fleet. Nikanor announced that he was on the Kestrel and that he planned to restored peace between Russia and the United States. However, the Russian Fleet Commander denied peace between the two countries and decided to sink the carrier with Nikanor on board, saying that he had sided with the Americans. But the captain of the Krivak Class frigate ship Pitominik disagreed and wanted to defend the Prime Minister, and his ship was sunken by the fleet commander. This angered the captains of the Sovremenny Class destroyers Gumrak, Chuda, Dub, and the frigates Bystry and Budusheye, and they quickly headed out to aid the Kestrel Fleet. Andersen, recognizing that these five Russian ships were defecting, ordered the Kestrel Fleet to engage the Nationalist Russian Fleet and defend the friendly Russian ships. The Razgriz are launched to assist in the fight. The Russian aircraft carrier Admiral Tsanev launched aircraft of its own. About halfway through the battle, a fleet of nationalist American ships stumbled upon the fray. After listening in for a moment, the US commander decided that the Kestrel Fleet had betrayed the United States and sided with the Russians. He then ordered his fleet to engage, therefore making the battle three-way. After a hard-fought battle, the Nationalist Russian and American Fleets were completely wiped out, with all ships sunk. The Kestrel Fleet, with its new Russian allies, was now completely separated from the United States Navy and the war will soon come to an end.

December 30, 2040- SOLG control facility neutralized: A couple days before this mission, the American Wardog Squadron were branded as traitors and presumed to be Russian spies, forcing them to escape Sand Island Air Force Base. Captain Allen Hamilton helped the US military seek this false information. It revealed that the Grey Men are planning to sought revenge on the United States and Russia for Belka's defeat in the Belkan War. Another V2 MIRV missile that 'A World With No Boundaries' was hiding and not destroyed by Blake was loaded to the SOLG, the satellite planned to counter the Excalibur chemical laser tower, which was never finished, but completed 45 years later by the Grey Men. The Grey Men had a plot to use the V2 on the SOLG, which after launching and separating into multiple warheads, to obliterate half of all the major cities in either Russia or the United States. Russian Prime Minister Nikanor was rescued from his Belkan captors 7 days ago and after staying for several days aboard the Kestrel, which got sunk by a Russian submarine after the Razgriz took off, made a speech with President Harling at the White House in Washington DC. During the speech, Harling and Nikanor called for peace and changed the hearts of many American and Russian soldiers on the battlefield. Gründer Industries was threatening to launch the V2 nuclear missile, the same one that Blake stopped during the Belkan War, to either Russia or the United States. After hearing the speech, and discovering the truth behind the Circum-Pacific War, all active soldiers on the battlefield instantly cease all conflicts, while the forces near Sudentor joined to fight one last battle to finish off Belka. Razgriz, already arriving to the scene, then saw a 4-man SU-27 Flanker Russian formation, but they suddenly changed sides and joined Razgriz, then a 4-man two F-16C, piloted by Vanessa and Derek, and F-22 team of US fighters also joined, then a squadron of 6 helicopters joined, then a Russian SU-32 formation, along with a Russian AWACS, callsign Oka Nieba, also joined the fight. With this incredible force, Razgriz meet the enemy at Sudentor. Pops then informed the Razgriz that the last cargo was shipped out of Kennedy Space Center to the SOLG. He tells the squadron that Gründer detected the arrival of the allied American/Russian joint battalion and that the company then requested help from the Russian pilots that refused to give up fighting- in return, the Belkans would give the V1 tactical nuke, but keep the more powerful V2 for themselves. However, several American pilots came to Sudentor to prevent the Russians and destroy the traitors of America. So the Razgriz was to destroy all Belkan forces inside the city, with the help of allied fighters, and then escort the allied helicopters to the entrance of the SOLG facility. After the Razgriz finish off all forces, the helicopters land and secure the entrance to the facility, which was under construction to be a railroad spanning the Nord America/ Nord Belka border. The tunnel's control room is then captured by the allied operatives, who then proceed to open the tunnel's left gate. The Razgriz then flies into the tunnel, but suddenly, Hamilton, in a last act of desperation, chases after them into the facility depths. In addition to this, there is one problem. The facility has two SOLG control cores that need to be destroyed, both opposite sided to each other, therefore someone has to fly from North Belka, from the end of the tunnel and end up back in Sudentor. But to find a pilot skilled enough to pull it off is almost impossible. To Razgriz's surprise, the pilot is their old instructor Jack Bartlett. The mission and battle ends with Razgriz escaping the tunnel, Bartlett being alive, Hamilton's dead, as put by Junior by saying 'hit by a ricocheting plane', and the SOLG facility is destroyed by both Bartlett and Blaze Bunny.

December 31, 2040- Circum-Pacific War ends: On New Year's Eve, the SOLG, whose control core was destroyed a day earlier, is descending to New York City and was detected by USAF radar systems at 0445hours. They found out that if the controls were ever to be cut off from the ground, the SOLG would descent from outer space and destroy New York City, Razgriz's hometown. The Ghosts of Razgriz then launched from a highway, used as a makeshift runway, to chase after the SOLG. On the way, the aggressor squadrons Grabacr and Ofnir were all shot down in the subsequent battle and were all killed in action, including Ashley Bernitz and Michael Heimeroth. After the dogfight, Razgriz continued to the SOLG's estimated drop-from-the-atmosphere point over the ocean, 80 miles from New York City, with the ETA of crash into New York City is 5 minutes. After the descent, Razgriz engaged in one final battle, wiping out all of the SOLG's accelerators. After the SOLG was finally destroyed, it exploded in a colossal rain of fire, and the 'fireworks' wakes up the entire city of New York. The battle's ultimate success helped the ending of the Circum-Pacific War, and all American and Russian men in the government who supported the war were sent to federal custody. Razgriz was dissolved. Blaze, Lexi, Junior, and Plucky have disappeared, the Grey Men were defeated and the United States and the Russian Federation are at peace again.

January 1, 2041- The United Nations puts sanctions against Belka. Belka agrees to follow them. At the same time, the United States government and the Russian government forms a special division to track down the remaining members of the Grey Men and bring them to justice. The Sea Goblin Unit becomes part of that division.

January 10, 2041- Cassandra left New York to find Blaze.

November, 2041- An airshow is held at New York City. The ADFX-01 Morgan, seized during or after the Belkan War, stars along with the X-02 Wyvern, the Fenrir, and the Morgan's successor, the ADF-01 Falken.

2043- The United Nations Council Meeting is held with countries around the world. President Harling makes an announcement stating that the events during the Circum-Pacific War would be released in 2050. The US also decides to build another Arkbird to replace the one that was shot down by the Razgriz during the Circum-Pacific War.

July, 2044- A story about the now famous 'Demons of Razgriz' is released in the US.

December 20-24, 2045- Operation Second Season: Daffy and Tinana encounters remnants of the Belkan Grey Men, who plans to kill those who are family and friends of the Razgriz, get South Belka, currently Nord America, and North Belka reunited, form a fascist government afterwards, and continue the legacy of the Grabacr and Ofnir Squadrons by using Ashley Bernitz and Michael Heimeroth's algorithmus that they wrote before thet were killed by the Razgriz 5 years ago. They plan on hacking into the US defense system at the United Nations Headquarters and use it to launch US ICBM's to eliminate those who stands in their way, including the Razgriz, Sea Goblin, Varyag, Captain Bartlett, Fredrick Peterson, Belkan President Jonas Bauer , the US Secretary of State, UN officials, President Harling, Prime Minister Nikanor, the Russian President, and those who are family and friends to the Razgriz. Grey Men agent Oswald Eisenberg shot Daffy's father Daniel, but fails to kill him. Grey Men agents also tried to kill Alvin but they failed. The Grey Men also tried to framed Daffy, but fails. The Grey Men were also able to infiltrate the Belkan Secret Service, the Belkan government, and the FBI as well, with Grey Men agents posing as FBI agents. With the help of Tinana, who has martial art skills of her own, loyal agents of the FBI, including agents Matthews, Robinson, and Wilson, loyal Belkan soldiers, and former LRF members, Daffy is able to defeat the agents of the Belkan Grey Men and kills Oswald while Tinana kills Friedrich Schmidt, the leader of the plot and the leader of the Grey Men, and Belkan representative Peter Thomas and stops the Grey Men from launching ICBMs. All officials are saved. After Daffy defeats Eisenberg and Tinana defeats Schmidt, Thomas and the Grey Men agents, he retires as leader of the LRF and gives his leadership position to Tinana. Tinana becomes the new leader of the Looney Resistance Force. Also among killed is Bryan Walker and Thomas Becker.

2047- After years of intelligence American and Russian forces captured all remaining members of the Grey Men. The members included former and current members of the Belkan military, a few Belkan War veterans of the Belkan military, wealthy businessmen or wealthy people, the former Belkan Army Chief of Staff, and the former Belkan Minister of Defense, and the former COO of Gründer Industries.

2050- The US government publicly declassifies information of the 'Ghosts of Razgriz'. Along with fight data, mission statements, and other military data. Personal identities are revealed. The four pilots are named as followed: Blaze Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Plucky Duck, and Bugs Bunny Junior. One pilot crashed and died when the air raid of Pittsburgh occurred. His name was Clyde Bunny. Upon declassification, Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Tina, and Tinana starts a quest to find them and they did. Junior became a waiter at a five-star restaurant in Los Angeles. Plucky became a history teacher for a high school in Atlanta, Lexi became a jazz singer in New Orleans and she's married to Damon, and Blaze became a air instructor in Orlando, and he's married to Cassandra. So Blaze, Lexi, Junior, and Plucky are reunited with each other and their parents. Upon reuniting, Blaze, Lexi, Plucky, and Junior goes to a military court hearing and are found not guilty of treason. Afterwards, they can finally return to New York City. Also, Laura Hertz and Fabian Bernitz, the brother and sister of Ashley Bernitz, apologized to the Razgriz and their family for their brother's actions. Felix Heimeroth, the older brother of Michael Heimeroth, also apologized for his brother's actions.

2057- Joseph Bunny and Daniel Duck dies.

2058- Frank Russo dies.

2060- Jessica Bunny and Rebecca Duck dies.

2061- Susan Duck and Ricardo Conejito dies.

2062- Blake and John Bunny dies.

2063- Monica Bunny and Carmen Bunny dies.

2065- Larry Hase dies.

2089- Victoria Duck dies.

2090- Allison Bunny dies.

2091- Brandon, Jacob, Desmond, Michael, and Kate dies.

2092- Derek and Vanessa dies.

2093- Bugs Bunny and Lola dies hours apart. Stepan Bunny dies two months later.

2094- Daffy and Tina dies 10 minutes apart. Alvin and Veronica dies.

2116- Mindy Rabbit dies.

2119- Bugs Bunny Junior dies.

2120- Damon Hase dies.

2121- Lexi, Plucky, and Tinana dies.

2123- Blaze and Cassandra dies hours apart.

2330- A man name Aurelius starts a revolution across the globe to bring a one-world government. Like the terrorist group 'A World With No Boundaries', Aurelius and his supporters formed a coup d'état and challenge the world's militaries, except Estovakia, and succeeded since he was the head of the ACME Corporation. A new era begins. Many of the world's countries, except Estovakia, currently in a civil war, are being taken over by the ACME Corporation and the planet is renamed the Planetary Republic of Acmetropolis, after the city of Acmetropolis. During the coup, Aurelius had a golden statue of himself made, to boost the morale of his troops. Afterwards, he is received the name 'The Leader'.

2738- Melissa Hase is born.

2750- Ace Bunny, Chopper Bunny, Adler Stockente, and Toscha Kralicek are born.

2751- Danger Duck, Tech E. Coyote and Ludmila Kralicek are born.

2752- Lexi Bunny, Trixie Russo Duck, Slam Tasmanian and Rev Runner are born.

2760- Construction of the Estovakian Aerial Fleet begins. The fleet will include the P-1113 Kottos, the P-1114 Gyges, and the P-1112 Aigaion heavy command cruiser. It was inspired by a Belkan Air Force pilot name Lorenz Riedel after the he defected to Estovakia in the 20th century and brought classified Belkan research on heavy command cruiser technology, notably the XB-0 Hresvelgr.

2767- Development of the CFA-44 Nosferatu begins in Estovakia.

2769- Chopper Bunny joins the Acmetropolis Air Force.

2771- Toscha Kralicek joins the Estovakian Air Force and joins the elite Strigon Team of the Eastern Faction.

January 22, 2772- After 7 centuries of fighting, the brutal Estovakian Civil War comes to an end with the Eastern Faction, now led by Supreme Commander Gustav Dvornik victorious after the death of Lieutentant-General Lyes and the defeat of the Lyes United Front.

January 24, 2772- A asteroid crashes into Acmetropolis, giving birth to the Loonatics. The asteroid impact wasn't an accident, but an attempt to destroy Acmetropolis by Optimatus. Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Chopper Bunny, Danger Duck, Trixie Russo Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, and Adler Stockente are affected by cosmic shockwaves from the asteroid impact and have superpowers. The Loonatics are established and a woman name Zadavia becomes their supervisor.

February 4, 2772- Duck develops a love interest with Trixie.

February 20, 2772- Brave Arms: The Loonatics encounter Adler Stockente after a prison break. Adler, who has the same powers as Duck's, kidnaps Trixie to target Duck.. It was revealed that Adler wants revenge on Duck for his family after a event in the 21st century that involves both duck's ancestors. The mission ends with Duck killing Adler at Route 7 and Duck and Trixie starts a relationship.

June 3, 2772- Loonatics on Ice: The citizens of Acmetropolis are living through a heat wave when suddenly, temperatures drastically drop and the planet is in the grip of a sudden cold snap. Zadavia summons the Loonatics to investigate and they find a group of space Vikings are responsible for the deep freeze and must stop the Vikings from making the freeze permanent. The Loonatics stops them before the power grid is frozen.

July 17, 2772- Attack of the Fuzz Balls: The planet is in the grip of Fuz-Z mania when a cute little creature becomes one of the most popular pets in Acmetropolis thanks to Professor Zane, who says that he found them shortly after the meteor strike. The pets becomes so popular that even Lexi gets one for herself. But when an attack occurs involving a mysterious creature, the Loonatics suddenly learns the truth that the Fuz-Z are the attackers and are spurred on by eating chocolate, causing them to grow and attack. The Loonatics enact a two-step plan to get the creatures out of Acmetropolis while stopping Professor Zane and succeed in doing so.

September 27, 2772- The cloak of Black Velvet: A series of attacks on Acmetropolis is being perpetrated by felons who work in shadows. Zadavia dispatches the Loonatics and finds the culprit is Black Velvet, a woman who was forced to live in darkness after her eyesight was nearly obliterated by the shockwave unleashed by the impact of the meteor. She steals the planet's Doppler weather radar system dish to create device to shroud the entire planet in a permanent darkness. Along with this, Tech is kidnapped by Black Velvet to help her complete her task. The remaining Loonatics were able rescue their teammate and stop Black Velvet. Meanwhile Duck is tired of technology and makes with a bet Tech that he can't go one week without technology.

October 1, 2772- Weathering heights: After Paula Hayes, an up and coming weather girl and assistant to current and incredibly mean weather girl, Misty Breeze, is struck by lightning, She becomes Weathervane, a super villain with control over all forms of weather. She launches wave after wave of cataclysmic storms and the Loonatics must stop her before Acmetropolis is destroyed. The Loonatics were able to stop her and the mission is a success.

November 15, 2772- Going underground: Lexi and Duck are out buying lunch for the other Loonatics when suddenly an earthquake occurs that sinks parts of Acmetropolis into the ground. The team finds that an evil genius named Dr. Dare plans to place the entire planet underground through a series of earthquakes with the help of the Jade Serpent Crystal. The Loonatics were able to stop him and return Acmetropolis to its original form.

January 24, 2773- The comet cometh: The citizens of Acmetropolis are celebrating the Loonatics on the one-year anniversary of the meteor strike, when the sky is suddenly filled with pieces of rock falling from the stars. An investigation by Tech reveals that another meteor is headed straight for Acmetropolis, only this one is 500 times larger than the one that gave the Loonatics their powers one year prior. As the team prepares for the intercept mission, we see learn about each Loonatics' life and what they were doing before the meteor struck: Ace was martial arts stunt double, Lexi was a student at Acmetropolis University trying out for the cheerleading squad, Chopper was a Acmetropolis Air Force fighter pilot, Duck was a pool boy, Trixie was also a student at Acmetropolis University, Slam was a professional wrestler, Tech was a student at the Acme Tech Institute, and Rev was a delivery boy/inventor. When they fail to destroy the meteor, they land on it to plants charges and destroy it from the inside. Though successful, an unknown figure declares he will destroy Acmetropolis despite two failures of using meteors.

January 31, 2773- The world is my circus: A popular intergalactic circus featuring unique creatures from across the galaxy comes to Acmetropolis to entertain the citizens. Unbeknownst to many of its inhabitants, the circus contains creatures that are combinations of human DNA and animal DNA and its host, Ringmaster, is the one behind the odd creatures being in existence. When a child disappears and an investigation shows that the last place he was found was the circus, the Loonatics follow a strange monkey-cheetah hybrid (who is revealed to be Zadavia after falling victim to the Ringmaster off screen) to the circus to see what they can dig up. However when the team gets to the circus they find that they are on the list to join the Ringmaster's menagerie. The team is transformed by the Ringmaster and begin their quest to get back to normal and shut the Ringmaster down. After returning to their original forms, they learn that Otto, the Ringmaster's assistant is really the one behind everything. And to make matters worse, Otto transforms the Ringmaster into a monstrous hybrid. The Loonatics were able to stop them and the circus is closed for good.

February 2, 2773- Stop the world, I want to get off: A new villain named Massive uses his ability to control gravity (having the ability to make objects and people lighter-than-air or massively heavy) to commit several robberies all over Acmetropolis. His goal is to use the robberies to make as much money as he possibly can. Meanwhile, the citizens and the Loonatics are getting ready for the championship game of a futuristic sport known as "basherball" (which resembles the Harry Potter series' game of Quidditch) at the Acmetropolis World Dome. When Massive plots to steal the basherball championship trophy, the Loonatics head to the game to stop Massive's crime spree and succeeded in doing so.

February 5, 2773- Sypher: Drake Sypher possesses the power to absorb the abilities of anyone that touches him, and decides he should be the one person getting the fame and glory of being a hero. He first steals the abilities of a star "basherball" player and scores the winning shot, then steals Ace and Rev's abilities since the two were in attendance at the game. After Zadavia assigns Lexi as the team leader and sends the Loonatics to stop a dam from bursting, Sypher battles the team and adds Lexi and Slam's powers to his. Duck assigns himself as the team leader while Tech creates suits that give the powerless Loonatics simulations of their powers, and make them resistant to Sypher. But in the ensuing confrontation, Sypher steals Tech and Duck's powers, resulting in a almost completely powerless Loonatics team, with Chopper and Trixie the remaining members to have their powers, forced to stop Sypher and get their powers back. They succeeded and Chopper and Trixie succeeded themselves in not losing their powers.

February 8, 2773- Time after time: The Loonatics must battle Time Skip, a villain who can control time, and stop him from stealing the Trolbot 9000. However, the Loonatics keep failing while the day resets. They eventually stops him.

February 13, 2773- The menace of Mastermind: Mallory Mastermind, formerly Mallory Casey, is a former university classmate of Tech E Coyote. She breaks out of prison to get revenge on Tech for ruining her attempt to steal knowledge for the university professors. To make matters worse, Mastermind breaks in to their HQ and turns all their technology against them. Tech and the Loonatics were able to stop Mastermind from inside their own base, thanks to Tech's efforts.

March 1, 2773- Acmegeddon (Part I): Massive, Mastermind, Sypher and Weathervane are broken out of prison by Optimatus, and join forces to aid their mysterious benefactor in defeating the Loonatics.

March 1, 2773- Acmegeddon (Part II): Zadavia explains the history of herself and Optimatus to the Loonatics. Optimatus betrays Massive, Mastermind, Sypher and Weathervane, sending them back to Acmetropolis as he activates a Wormhole to suck the city-planet up whole. Now knowing the secret of his past and his relation to Zadavia, the Loonatics head for Optimatus' base of operations to battle him and his 'Optiforces' and ended in the Loonatics being victorious.

April 1, 2773- Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword: Ace meets a mysterious young man, Deuce, who saves his life when Ophiuchus Sam attempts to rob an interdimensional train. But Deuce is not whom he appears, and Ace learns the true origins of his sword. The Loonatics succeeded in stopping Deuce and Sam, thanks to Ace's efforts and Ace gets his sword back.

April 10, 2773- A creep in the deep: The Loonatics encounter Adolpho, a mutated dolphin who uses psychic abilities to brainwash sea creatures and destroy any human-made object at sea. It's up to the Loonatics to stop Adolpho and his gang of killer dolphins from taking revenge on the 'surface-dwellers' at their next target: Acmetropolis. Adolpho's plan has failed thanks to Lexi and Duck's efforts.

April 15, 2773- I am Slamacus: Pierre Le Pew convinces Slam and Duck that Slam can become a champion fighter in his private tournament. However, he fails to tell them that the last match is to the death. It's up to the rest of the Loonatics to save Slam before it's too late. Slam is saved and Le Pew's tournament is shut down for good.

April 20, 2773- The Heir up there: The Loonatics have to transport Tweetums, he heir to the throne, to his home planet of Blanc to end a war. Little do they know is that they are threatened by a force named Sylth Vester and an unknown figure. Both will stop at nothing to see that the Loonatics don't complete their mission, but they failed.

April 25, 2773- Family business: After the Loonatics' mission on stopping Toby the Pizza Boy possessed by a Bio-Tech Brain Parasite device,Rev's family comes to visit when they want Rev to take over the family business. Rev begs Tech to help him make his father proud. Meanwhile, Rev's father shows so much attention to him that his younger brother Rip, the oddball of the family, shows extreme jealousy towards his brother for being the family favorite as well as super hero. When Rip finds the confiscated Bio-Tech Brain Parasite, it takes control of him and acts on his dark feelings of rage and jealousy towards Rev, and the Loonatics must stop him. Rev managed to stop him before there was too much damage in Acmetropolis.

April 30, 2773- Cape Duck: When one of Tech's weapons goes haywire causing Duck to take out the Sagittarius Stomper, he vows to revenge on Duck. The citizens consider Duck as the one who did it which make the others jealous. Meanwhile, Dr. Dare is released from his statue prison after being hit by Tech's invention and steals the Shield of Perseus. When Tech is finally given credit, he, along with Duck, are made targets by the Stomper, who is somehow able to drop heavy objects on them while still in jail, but the mystery was solved by Ace.

May, 1, 2773- The hunter: During a fight against Massive who has escaped from prison, the Loonatics battle the high-tech hunter named Electro J. Fudd, who is hunting Ace. However, Massive is actually a robot decoy and soon Electro becomes a target along with Duck to be added to someone's collection. However, the Loonatics stop Otto's plan.

May 5, 2773- It came from Outer Space: When Rev and Lexi tamper with Tech's X3000 Automated Weapon System mistakening it for a video game, Melvin the Martian comes to Acmetropolis to destroy it after his spacecraft was hit by a missile from Tech's invention. When Melvin threatens to shrink the planet, Lexi admits she tampered with Tech's invention and Melvin orders that Lexi be handed over to him in 24 Hours. The Loonatics, mostly Ace, Chopper, and Trixie, were able to thwart Melvin's plan before Acmetropolis becomes the only planetary location to be 'hard to find on any map.'

May 13, 2773- Apocalypso: Landing on the island of Apocalypso, the Loonatics find a colony of beautiful, powerful women called the Apocazons led by Queen Athena. Queen Athena was impressed by Lexi's behavior towards Duck, and invites her to join them in a very special event. However, not all is as it really seems with the Apocazons, until the queen explains the main reason.

May 25, 2773- In the Pinkster: An old friend of Duck, Officer Pinkster Pig, helps the Loonatics in their fight against gangsters Stoney the Stone and Bugsy the Bug. But since he helps, things have been going bad for the Loonatics. The Loonatics then learns Pinkster's true colors and stops him and the gangsters.

June 1, 2773- The music villain: The Loonatics face off against Boötes Belinda, a villain and his band who uses rock music to terrorize Acmetropolis. When Zadavia is captured, he orders Tech to build a high-tech guitar for him. Now the Loonatics must save Zadavia and defeat this evil band. It turns out that the band are robots led by Rupes Oberon, a man who wrote a national anthem for Zadavia on Freleng, but was shot down since there already was a national anthem: that had words. He uses the guitar to steal all of Zadavia's free Optimatus.

July 1, 2773- The fall of Blanc: Now that Optimatus is free, he alongside General Deuce and Rupes Oberon plan to use Planet Blanc's wormhole generator to take over the universe. Planet Blanc is said to be at the center of the universe, and that every point in the universe can be instantly travled to with ease from it. The Royal Tweetums contacts the Loonatics for help. It turns out that Tweetums evaded capture. The Loonatics must find him before Optimatus does, but not without help from an old enemy.

July 1, 2773- In search of Tweetums: After receiving a message containing clues on Tweetums' whereabouts, the Loonatics and Sylth Vester seek out where Tweetums is. Meanwhile, General Deuce and Optimatus begin their plans to conquer the universe. However, Deuce betrays Optimatus, who joins up with Zadavia and the Loonatics. During the final battle between Deuce and Ace, Ace banishes him to another universe. The episode ends with the Loonatics realizing they have graduated from merely protecting Acmetropolis, and are now protectors of the entire universe. The team decides to relocate their headquarters to Planet Blanc, which will allow them to instantly reach any troubled spot anywhere in space. They become 'Guardians of the Universe'.

August 30, 2773- Invasion of Acmetropolis: The American sector on the North American Continent of Acmetropolis is suddenly attacked by unknown forces at the capital. Route 7 of Acmetropolis University is damaged and other parts of the city are up in flames. The Acmetropolis Air Force scrambles all pilots, and they need the Loonatics help since Chopper is a former air force pilot. The Garuda Team is established, with Ace as the flight lead. Acme forces are ordered to hold off against all enemy bombers, who are discovered to be part of the Estovakian Air Force, and succeeded in doing so. However, a Nimbus Missile strike wipes out half of all allied aircraft, and with the arrival of the Strigon Team, the remaining pilots, including Garuda, Windhover, and Avalanche, are ordered to evacuate and give up the continent, thus starting the Acme-American Continental War. The Loonatics meets James Palmer (AWACS GhostEye), Daniel Pollini (Windhover), Miranda Hare (Lanner), Kevin Hare (Saker), Freddie Durand (Avalanche), William Durant (Blizzard), Buddy Dog (Serac), and Robert Donaldson for the first time. The Loonatics gets their callsigns: Ace (Garuda 1, Talisman), Chopper (Garuda 2, Shamrock), Lexi (Garuda 3, Edge), Duck (Garuda 4, Fowl), Trixie (Garuda 5, Lynx), Slam (Garuda 6, Twister), Tech (Garuda 7, Shield), Rev (Garuda 8, Speed).

November 24, 2773- Battle of North Point: Estovakian bombers begin approaching North Point, Hawaii, in an effort to eliminate the remaining Acmetropolis military. The Garuda, Windhover, and Avalanche teams, and allied aircraft, with the help of local ESM support, manage to shoot down all bombers before they reach the base.

November 27, 2773- Battle of Sipli Field: The Acmetropolis military is ready to begin a counterattack on Estovakia. They begin by attempting to retake the Hawaiian Islands, which is protected by the Estovakians along Sipli Field. After a fierce ground battle, the Estovakians attempt to retreat, but they are halted and decimated by the AAF. Garuda Team meets Chopper's friends Gary Campbell, leader of the Warlock Separated Battalion. Anthony Doyle, leader of the Quox Armoured Battalion. And Bobby Fitzgerald, leader of the Steel Gunners Battalion for the first time. Garuda also meets Ace's brother Branden Bunny (Yellow Jacket) for the first time.

December 27, 2773- Battle of Bartolomeo Fortress: The remaining Estovakian military force is on Mauna Loa with Bartolomeo Fortress being their center of operations. The fortress boosts high levels of defense for both ground and air attacks. However, the Acmetropolis military split into three groups- two ground from the east and west, and one air from the north, and was able to capture the fortress. Two members from Strigon Team were launched, but were shot down by Ace. The Garuda Team meets Guy Stewart (Snake Pit) for the first time.

January 26, 2774- North America landing: The Acmes starts pushing back Estovakian forces by landing on the North America mainland at Rargom Beach at the area of Acme Diego on the American sector. The Yellow Jacket Unit, escorted by Quox, take back the airfield at Acme Diego, while the Acme fleet take the Kijera oilfields. Warlock Battalion go right into the middle, facing a heavy Estovakian deployment. After, Estovakian aircraft and tanks attempt to take back the area, but are not successful thanks to Garuda Team. Garuda Team meets 2nd Fleet Commander and Marigold Captain Kenneth Ford for the first time and Ace's other brother Louis Bunny for the first time.

February 7, 2774- Siege of Acme Vegas: An Acme force defending the area of Acme Vegas are surrounded by Estovakian forces and members of the Strigon Team. The forces included an A-10IVand MIR-2000IV squad defending an airfield, numerous tanks as well as two gun trains. After the Estovakian defenses are weakened, they then proceed to retreat, but are stopped by Garuda Team and the AAF. Gustav Dvornik's daughter Irena Dvornik is killed in action. The Garuda Team also meets Stephen McCarthy (Sky Kid), Hans Altman (Red Baron), Justin Suzuki (Stingray), Ollie Raccoon (Whipray), Wade Bunny (Sawfish), Ed Alverez, leader of the Gavial Tank Battalion, Jose Torres, leader of the Grizzly Tank Battalion, Ralph Walsh, leader of the Sherpa Signal Battalion, and Andrew Gallagher, leader of the Dragon Busters Battalion, for the first time. Rev's brother Rip Runner (Blue Max) serves in the AAF.

February 12, 2774- Battle over Selumna Peak: A mobilization of Acme troops, both air and ground borne towards Selumna was carried out. In no specific order, the Warlock and Quox armor battalions would advance through Selumna Peak near Albuquerque. Snake Pit would provide electronic support to allied forces, and the Avalanche Squadron would attack Estovakian jammer aircraft. Through mutual cooperation, the Acme craft managed to clear most of the local airspace. After the airspace had been mostly wiped clean, all of the remaining Estovakian aircraft unexpectedly we're given a withdrawal order. Many of the retreating aircraft were destroyed by Acme planes as they left the mission airspace. During the enemy withdrawal, however, small, slow moving aircraft were detected in the proximities. Thought to be completely inoffensive, the Acmes were caught by surprise once massive explosions went off around the afore mentioned drone. After the initial onslaught, many aircraft were wiped off clean from radar. This forced Acme Command to issue a general retreat order to all units in Selumna Peak's range. Garuda Team were ordered to destroy the guidance drones while friendly forces withdrew from the mountain range. All guidance drones were soon eliminated from the mission airspace. Soon after the Selumna Peak's confrontation, it would be found that the missiles and guidance drones were a product of the P-1112 Aigaion Heavy Command Cruiser.

February 15, 2774- Acmeston Assault: Acme forces begin a assault on the area of Acmeston to use it as a base of operations to attack the Estovakian Aerial Fleet. After a long battle, with Garuda's air support, Acme forces take back Acmeston. Garuda Team meets Wayne O' Neill (Hammerhead), Blade Bunny (Hound Shark), and Kirk Dawg (Dusky Shark) for the first time.

February 20, 2774- Attack on Estovakian Aerial Fleet: After investigation of the matter, it was revealed that the source of the Nimbus Missiles was the P-1112 Aigaion Heavy Command Cruiser, which was currently set in the Gulf of Mexico. Amidst the evidence was Aigaion's major weakness. Every time it commenced refueling process, its radar system was severely weakened, rendering early detection of enemy aircraft coming from the Aigaion's front virtually impossible. Thus, a plan was created to destroy the Aigaion. A large air strike team, comprised of the Garuda, Windhover, Avalanche, Sky Kid squadrons, and other skilled pilots, would approach the Aigaion from the front during refueling in order to catch them off guard, then proceed with the battle. The strike team flew over the Gulf of Mexico while the Aigaion was refueling. However, once they approached the Aigaion, it already had finished refueling, thus, restoring its radar capabilities and ruining the surprise element. An air battle of unprecedented levels soon ensued, with gunfire filling the sky and pilots doing their best to stay alive. In the middle of the battle, the Strigon Team, stationed aboard the Aigaion, soon took off from the aircraft, although the team soon was shot out of the skies. The situation began worsening for the Aigaion as the P-1113 Kottos and P-1114 Gyges craft were shot down, thus leaving the Aigaion to fight alone. After the Aigaion's on-board AA defenses and engines were destroyed, the Aigaion was barely holding apart, while also opening all gun ports and firing Nimbus missiles non-stop around the craft. Its weak point was the cockpit, although it would require a frontal attack, thus leaving the attacker vulnerable to the Nimbus. The cockpit was soon disabled by Ace. However, even with the cockpit destroyed, there was one last target left to destroy: the core of the Aigaion itself. After an attack run on the Aigaion's front, Ace destroyed the engine core, thus leaving the Aigaion to fall into the sea, its main air frame breaking apart.

March 6, 2774- Battle of Ragno Fortress: This battle was an important step to recapture Acmetropolis. Ragno Fortress is in Grageo Canyon. It was a base constructed for supplying power and defense against invading armies. The Acmes sent Garuda Team, Warlock Battalion, Yellow Jacket Helicopter Unit, and Windhover, Avalanche, Sky Kid, and Stingray Squadrons. The Acme succeeded in taking the fortress. Two factions were used. The Air Force and Army focused on the main enemy units while Special Forces released the prisoners. With the fortress in the hands of the Acmes, Estovakia had no defensive way to stop them from heading for the capital Acmetropolis.

March 25, 2774- Battle over Moloch Desert: On March 25, 2774, the Acmes planned to pass through Moloch Desert which leads straight to Acmetropolis and Acmetropolis' freedom. There, they encountered many Estovakian military forces with the intention of stopping the Acmetropolis military from liberating Acmetropolis. Approximately 324 Estovakian units were going against 133 Acme units. Garuda was able to support all of the operations and just when they would finish off the rest, a message from the Joint Chiefs of Staff just came into AWACS GhostEye. The message requires all Acme forces to retreat from the desert. Everybody complied except Chopper. He continued to pursue the Strigon Team, who immediately entered the airspace after the message was received. He was inspired to keep going to reunited with his girlfriend which he desperately missed. The other Loonatics was forced to assist Chopper in taking out the Strigon Team. They succeeded which led to their suspension soon after, due to the fact that Estovakia was threatening to carry out a WMD catalyst on Acmetropolis if they advance too far or too fast.

March 26, 2774- WMD catalyst destroyed: Garuda Team is called to action once again and destroyed the Estovakian WMD catalyst, which was being kept at Fort Norton, and did the same tactic from a battle 7 centuries ago. This lifted their suspension and the Acmes restarted their advance to take Acmetropolis.

March 31, 2774- Operation Free Acmetropolis: The Acmes started on recapturing Acmetropolis. Approximately 393 Estovakian troops were fighting to protect the city, while 141 Acme troops fought to take back the planet's capital. This battle became very intense but eventually, the city was successfully recaptured…or not. Suddenly, Strigon Team arrives. Iiya Pasternak ordered all Strigon Team members to retreat and head back to Estovakia. Toscha Kralicek refuses the order but eventually gives in. Pasternak flies to Acmetropolis and challenges Ace to a fight to see which is truly an Ace. Pasternak also appears to be flying a CFA-44 Nosferatu. After a long and deadly battle, Pasternak is shot down and killed by Ace and Acmetropolis is finally in Acme hands.

March 31, 2774- Acmetropolis cruise missile attack: That night, Acmetropolis celebrates its victory, being freed from Estovakian occupation. As pilots begin the patrols, enjoying the fireworks, etc, Chopper tells everyone in Garuda that his girlfriend, and he'll turn in his wings when the patrol is over. Unfortunately, an unknown appears on the northeast. It is a canister, containing multiple cruise missiles. During the battle, dozens of cruise missiles appear, forcing Acme defenses to spread out. Adding to the cruise missile threat, Stovie stealth fighters appear and harass the AAF and ground defenses. Luckily, the battle hardened pilots of the Windhover, Sky Kid, Avalanche, Garuda Teams and the AAF take out the cruise missiles and stealth fighters. James tells the pilots about the location of the missiles. The launch facility is based on the ocean. During the battle, one cruise missile struck near the Loonatics' old HQ.

March 31, 2774- Bugs Bunny's F-22 Raptor discovered: After the cruise missile attack, the Loonatics survey the damage at their old HQ. While surveying, they find a bunker and look inside and find boxes and Bugs' Mobius Squadron F-22. After researching the pilot and the past, Bugs and Lola's soul appeared before the Loonatics and told them about the past and for Ace to fly Bugs' aircraft.

April 1, 2774- Destruction of Chandelier/ Acme-American Continental War ends: A large contingent of converted American aircraft is launched on a sortie towards Sonne Island, near the Razgriz Straits. Their mission is to investigate the Chandelier. On their way to the Chandelier, the pilots received a radio transmission from Melissa Hase, her daughter Matilda, and Ludmila Kralicek, who had acquired information regarding the railgun's infrastructure thanks to Victor Voychek, the former leader of the Strigon Team. As they approached the facility, the Chandelier fired a missile canister at Acmetropolis, narrowly missing the American aircraft, starting the closing battle of the war, with the remaining members of Strigon Team involved. The Garuda Team, with Ace piloting Bugs' F-22, braved their way through the island's defense perimeter, destroying the Chandelier's cooling systems as they went. After all cooling generators are destroyed, a final system was discovered, this time within the Chandelier itself. Still shocked after discovering the death of his girlfriend, Chopper flew into the facility's insides to gain information on the generator, taking severe damage from the structure's defense weapons in the way in. Afterwards, Chopper managed to eject before his plane crashes. Thanks to Chopper's sacrifice, Ace flew into the Chandelier's missile transport area, destroying the final cooling generator before fleeing through a hole in the railgun's rear area. Several seconds afterwards, the Chandelier's barrel opened as the weapon prepared to fire one final shot at Acmetropolis. Ace flew into the railgun's barrel and destroy its main core, escaping the weapon before a massive explosion shook the Chandelier, bringing down its support pillars and causing the entire barrel to shatter and collapse, marking the end of the war. After the battle, Chopper is rescued and goes into rehab. The Loonatics moved to Planet Blanc and become 'Guardians of the Universe'. At the end of the year, peace and prosperity emerged. Toscha marries Ludmila. The Planetary Republic of Acmetropolis ceased to exist and nations like the United States is reestablished. And aircraft from the aces of the past is now in museumsand the legacy of Scarface, Galm, Mobius, Yellow, Gryphus, Wardog, Razgriz, Grabacr, Ofnir, Strigon, and Garuda will live on forever.

_That's all folks!_


End file.
